


Drip Drop Drabble

by FaeMytho



Series: Here have some trash [8]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Multi, Multiple Pairings, Multiple Relationships, Multiple Universes, Polyamory, there are a lot of rarepairs jfc
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-11-29
Packaged: 2018-11-12 20:40:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 16,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11169666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaeMytho/pseuds/FaeMytho
Summary: Sanscest drabbles ranging from 100-500 words each written from sentence prompts on my tumblrevery chapter has 12 different drabbles each - with various pairings (ill be honest, most of them are rarepairs)I'm reposting them here for all those who'd like to see!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> yo okay I tagged them like
> 
> ~~fluff/romance~~  
> -~little to no romance~-  
> *~angst~*  
> *~~angst to fluff~~*  
> ~~*fluff to angst~~*  
> ~*-dark-*~

~~ErrorLust~~

 

“have yOu sEEn my jackEt?” Error asked, poking his head into Lust’s room. A shuffling noise from the bed and a muffled, ’m sleeping’, answered.  
  
Error walked over and glanced down at Lust from the edge of his bed, arms crossed.   
  
“gimmE my jackEt back.”   
  
“nooo, ’s warmmmm.” Lust mumbled, snuggling into the black and blue jacket he wore. He cracked open an eye and stared at Error, holding his arms open in invitation.   
  
“finE, i’ll just wEaR yOuR jackEt.” Error huffed, turning around and leaving the room. Lust’s eyes opened comically wide and he waved his arms around in an attempt to get Error to come back.   
  
“nooo! cuddle with meee!”

 

-~AfterGlitch~-

 

“Don’t touch my scarf.” Geno snapped to the skeleton walking behind him. Error shrugged.  
  
“i’m nOt tOuching yOuR scaRf, it is tOuching mE .”   
  
“How hard is it to NOT touch my scarf?” Geno reached behind him and swept the scarf around, out of Error’s reach.   
  
“lOOk at it, it’s big and flOwy, it’s likE a fuckin shiEld aROund yOu. it’s nOt EvEn a scaRf anymORE it’s a fuckin capE.“ Error defended himself. Geno admitted he was right but there was no way he’d admit it out loud.   
  
“Well, then don’t walk behind me.” Geno huffed, and promptly tripped on the scarf. Error rolled his eyes and caught Geno with his strings before he could hit the ground.   
  
“yOuR scaRf is gOing tO kill yOu.”

 

*~~Kedgeup [w a side of Kustard]~~*

 

“did you really cheat on me with my own brother?”  
  
Sans winced and had the grace to look ashamed, hugging his arm to his body. He didn’t even want to see Edge’s expression. The fact that he’d spoken so quiet was enough.   
  
“E-Edge, i… i have nothing to say for myself. what i did was wrong, and you don’t deserve that. i’m not going to give an excuse. i… i want Fell the same way i want you.”   
  
Sans didn’t look up from the floor, but when Edge hugged him, he found his face suddenly buried in a black shoulder pad.   
  
“Sans, you didn’t think to tell me?” Edge pressed a skeleton kiss to the side of Sans’ skull. Sans was beyond confused.   
  
“i-i don’t understand-”   
  
Someone hugged him from behind, and a low voice purred to him over Edge’s snickering.   
  
“ever heard of polyamory, sweetheart?”

 

~~ErrorBerry~~

 

“it’s nOt a suRpRisE biRthday paRty if yOu tEll mE abOut it twO wEEks bEfoREhand.”  
  
Blue shuffled nervously in place.   
  
“OOPS?”   
  
Error groaned, rubbing his brow.   
  
“… CAN YOU MAYBE PRETEND YOU DIDN’T KNOW?” Blue twisted one of his gloves nervously. Error sighed, rolled his eyes and agreed.   
  
The wide smile he got from Blue made it worth it.   
  
Just a little bit.   
  
But Blue did manage to keep his mouth shut on one thing.   
  
“ERROR?” Blue approached him from his spot on the couch after everyone had left. Error cracked open an eye. “IT’S BEEN A WHILE SINCE WE’VE UM, CONFESSED OUR MUTUAL ATTRACTION FOR EACH OTHER, BUT I WOULD LIKE TO, UM…”   
  
Error was watching with amusement now.   
  
“I WOULD LIKE TO… UM… Maybe… kiss you?   
  
~~~~   
  
They kissed.

 

*~AfterDeath~*

 

“hey, i’m sorry i’ve been so rude to you… can we get back together?”  
  
Death stared down at Geno, disbelief crossing his features.   
  
“are you fucking kidding me?”   
  
Geno looked up with shock. He’d been expecting a ‘yes’ it at the very least a maybe. Death did not sound very happy at all.   


“okay, what the fuck am i to you? i went out of my way to shower you with affection every single gods damned day, only for you to push me away, even when we were together. did you ever actually appreciate me, or was i just some game to you? ‘let’s see how much we can make Death cry today’! was that it?” Death snapped, shaking with anger. Geno was crying now.  
  
“n-no, that’s not - i never meant-” Geno had started to say, trembling.   
  
“i go out and kill people. every day. do you think i like doing it? ripping families apart? seeing them cry and beg and threaten and plead with me to give them back the one they loved? i can’t give myself back to you. i can’t give you what you want, Geno. your time with me is up.”   
  
Death parted.

 

-~FreshPaper~-

 

“That’s not how you make chloroform, dumb*ASH.”  
  
Fresh vaguely waved a hand in Paperjam’s direction, focused instead on the chemicals in front of him.   
  
“I can’t concentrate with all dat unradical criticism yo.”   
  
“Um, okay, well, when you accidentally kill yourself, you let me know, okay? What the *FUNK… do you even need chloroform for?” Paperjam sunk down next to Fresh, an unamused look shifting onto his face at the censor.   
  
“Makes it easier to get new hosts.” Fresh mumbled, the text across his glasses reading, ‘uhhh’.   
  
“Ohh. Sounds cool. You know, I’d help you, but I’d probably get ink all over everything, so I’m just not going to help you, okay?” Paperjam rose, starting to trudge away. Fresh looked up in a panic.   
  
“… Wait, PJ, my dude, come back I need your help!”

 

~~GenoFell~~

 

“are you sure about that?”  
  
“Fell, i swear to god, if i turn around and you are holding up another blanket-”   
  
In response, a green blanket was thrown over his head. Geno sighed.   
  
“well, i’m not holding the blanket anymore.”   


Geno stood there under the blanket, crossing his arms. Fell lifted the side of the fabric and peered up at him, a wide grin set on his face.  
  
“… get under here.”   
  
Fell let out a chuckle, sliding under the blanket and standing in front of Geno.   
  
“apologize.”   
  
“no.”   
  
“Fell you have taken the memes too far.”   
  
Fell rolled his eyes, pulling Geno close and placing a quick kiss on his teeth.   
  
“there, i apologized.”   


Geno spluttered, a blue blush beginning to creep onto his face. Fell grinned, sliding back out of the blanket and leaving Geno there.  
  
“see ya later, sweetheart.”   
  
“n-no, wait, Fell!”

 

~~Insomnia~~

 

“no, i’m not making you pasta, it’s three in the fucking morning.”  
  
The answer was given with no emotion, the speaker not even bothering to turn around in the dimly lit kitchen, a glass of water clutched in their hand.   
  
“wOw dREam, i thOught yOu lOvEd mE. can yOu at lEast watch yOuR fucking languagE?”   
  
“Error, you are half asleep, go back to bed.”   
  
Error groaned, but he didn’t move, pouting like a child from his spot. Dream had to set down the glass of water in order to truly show his exasperation, by pinching where the bridge of his nose would be.   
  
“if i make you some pasta tomorrow, will you go to bed now?”   
  
Dream was surprised with a hug from behind and a nuzzle to his neck for a brief second before the touch faded away.   
  
“thanks dREam, gOOd night!”   


~~~~  
  
“um why thE fuck aRE yOu making pasta.”   
  
“… i’m unsure of why i put up with you.”

 

~~AfterLust~~

 

“it’s not rocket surgery.”  
  
“i’m pretty sure that’s not how the saying goes, but okay Lust.”   
  
“… shut the fuck up, Geno. concentrate and just do it already.”   
  
“… ah, shit, that fucking hurt, dammit.”   
  
Lust rolled his eyes.   
  
“um, yeah, you’re supposed to pour them in slow so the hot, fucking boiling, water, doesn’t splash up on you? have you ever made spaghetti before?”   
  
Geno huffed, cradling his stinging hand, careful not to touch the spot the water had burned. He chose not to answer. Lust gave a little laugh.   
  
“gimme your hand.”   
  
Whether or not Geno was actually going to give Lust his hand, the other skeleton had already snatched it away, pressing a kiss to the burned spot.   
  
“Lust.” Geno warned, his frown softening against his will. Lust didn’t give him the attention, now trailing kisses up his arm. He felt the breath leave his body when Lust reached his mouth, pressing a kiss there as well.   
  
Lust laughed at the shock on Geno’s face.   
  
“there. better.”

 

-~Kustard~-

 

“i think i’m in love.”  
  
“well, that’s good.” Stretch replied indifferently from his spot on the couch next to Sans.   
  
Sans buried his face in his hands, groaning.   
  
“no, no stretch you don’t understand, i’m in love with him .”   
  
Stretch followed Sans’s gaze, eyes resting where Fell stood, tolerating Blue’s excited chattering.   
  
“… wow. how’d you screw up that bad?”   
  
“shut up!” Sans shoved Stretch’s arm, and the other skeleton let out a raspy laugh.   


“but in all seriousness, i’m pretty sure he’s about this close to jumping your bones himself.” Stretch closed his eyes and sunk back into the couch, missing the way Sans’s jaw dropped and the blush that spread across his face.  
  
“really?… you aren’t ribbing me, are you?”   
  
“nope. go spill your guts to him, dude.”   
  
Sans took a breath, staring down determinedly at his hands before he stood and made his way over to Fell.   


Stretch watched him go with a small, proud smile.

 

~~*Firststar [w unrequited Blackhole]*~~

 

“marry me.”  
  
Immediately after Outer had said it, Sans had snorted.   
  
“real romantic there, Outer.”   
  
Outer grabbed Sans’s hands, forcing him to meet his gaze.   
  
“n-no, i mean it. sans, i want you to marry me. i want to be yours forever.”   
  
A blush came to Sans’s face, and he stared wide eyed at Outer.   
  
“oh my god, you’re serious.”   
  
Outer nodded, and Sans grinned giddily.   
  
“oh my god, you’re serious!” He pulled Outer into a kiss, one that left them both laughing for the relief of all the uncertainty beforehand.   
  
“i’m assuming yes?”   
  
“fuck yes, outer, i thought you’d never ask!”   
  
Sans kissed him again, laughing when Outer pulled away and nuzzled his neck.   
  
Around the corner, Error tried to control his breathing, trying not to cry. And he felt even emptier than before at his success in keeping his tears at bay. He never truly had a chance.

 

*~LustFell~*

  
“i’m sorry, but i don’t feel the same way.”   
  
He’d been expecting the words, but actually hearing them felt like he’d just been shoved underwater.   
  
Lust forced himself to smile.   
  
“that’s okay. i wasn’t really expecting you to feel the same. i just… needed to get that off my chest.”   
  
Fell simply nodded and watched Lust walk away.   
  
“stupid stupid, of course he wouldn’t…” Lust muttered to himself, heaving in a shuddering breath as his eyes betrayed him. Only when he’d left the room did he allow himself to cry.   
  
He told himself to pull it together, but he hadn’t expected the words to hurt so much. Even though he’d expected them, they still hurt.   
  
So he forced himself to keep moving.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey I got some more drabbles for you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~~fluff/romance~~  
> -~little to no romance~-  
> *~angst~*  
> *~~angst to fluff~~*  
> ~~*fluff to angst~~*  
> ~*-dark-*~

-~DeathDust~-

 

“we could go back to my realm.   
  
Murder scoffed, but kept walking.   
  
“if you think i’m going to let you reap me, you are gravely mistaken.”   
  
Death shrugged, but followed along.   
  
“your brother agrees with me.”   
  
Murder stopped.   
  
“he wants to rest. he says you’ve done enough and he’s proud of you.”   
  
“he speaks to you?”   
  
“yes. he is dead after all.”   
  
Murder stayed silent now, considering. Warm arms engulfed him, and he leaned into what he knew to be his brother’s touch.   
  
“if… if i go with you, will i see my brother again?”   
  
“if he so wishes.”   
  
Death moved closer, standing in front of Murder.   
  
“come on. come home with me.”   
  
Murder shuddered, and nodded.

 

~~ErrorLust~~

 

“i askEd for a fREakin angEl, nOt thE sOn Of thE dEvil yOu dORk.”   
  
“sorry Error, i’m actually the definition of sin.”   
  
Error groaned, turning his flushed face away from Lust… who was wearing a pair of horns.   
  
“yOu dO knOw i was kidding abOut that?”   
  
“yeah. i like messing with you.”   
  
Error stiffened at Lust’s poke to his back, but didn’t do anything to stop the other from draping himself across his shoulders.   
  
“cute.” Lust purred, and his breathing stuttered.   
  
“dammit lust.” Error muttered, begrudgingly leaning into Lust’s hold.   
  
“you are! i wonder if-”   
  
“lust takE thE hORns Off.”   
  
“… what why?”   
  
A pause.   
  
“i’ll kiss yOu if yOu dO.”   
  
“fucking-”   
  
He had just enough time to process the accessory fly past him before Lust was spinning him around and kissing him.   
  
There were worse ways to get what he wanted.

 

~~*InkLust [w a side of PassionFruit]*~~

 

“You love him. Go.”   
  
“okay. okay! i’m doing this.” Lust stood, and then sat back down.   
  
“Oh, what now?” Blue asked in exasperation, and Lust pointedly avoided his stare.   
  
“you know, he’s never shown any interest in anybody… how do i know if-”   
  
“Lust.” Blue reached out and grabbed his hands. “You are amazing. You might even be more amazing than me. If Ink doesn’t see that, then he’s really missing out.”   
  
Lust looked down, nodding.   
  
“okay. okay! for real this time.”   
  
Lust stood, but then paused.   
  
“but what if-”   
  
“Lust don’t make me push you over there.”   
  
Lust laughed, finally walking towards where Ink stood, chatting with Dream. He turned back to shoot Blue a thumbs up before continuing on.   
  
Blue watched him go with a sad smile.

 

*~~BlueberryJam~~*

 

“This shouldn’t be happening, I’m not supposed to be here.”   
  
Blue lifted his head from Ink’s shoulder.   
  
“I’m not sure what you’re talking about.” Blue leaned over and left a kiss on Ink’s stained cheek.   
  
“wE want yOu hERE, ink.” Error mumbled, nuzzling into Ink’s other side.   
  
“You belong here with us.”   
  
Ink looked down at them, but said nothing.   
  
“bluE.”   
  
Silence.   
  
“bluE.”   
  
Error tried again, opening his eyes.   
  
“bluuuuE.”   
  
At the lack of response, Error leaned over Ink and pressed his teeth to Blue’s.   
  
“Error we are supposed to be giving Ink all of our love. What is it.”   
  
“hE nEEds tO admit it.”   
  
“Admit what.”   
  
“admit that wE lOvE him.”   
  


Two pairs of eyes simultaneously turned up to meet the artist’s. They attacked at the same time, leaving kisses all over his face and leaving Ink a laughing mess.   
  
“Okay! Okay fine! I admit it!”   
  
Blue pulled him in, placing a lingering kiss on Ink’s teeth while Error snuggled back into him.   
  
He supposed he could get used to this.

 

*~AfterDeath~*

 

“you are everything i have here.”   
  
Geno lowered his head, staring at the ground. He didn’t want to see the reaper’s face out of embarrassment.   
  
“please,  Death, i… i think i’m in love with you.”   
  
There was a silence that stretch on too long to be good, and Geno forced himself to look up.   
  
The god was staring at him, arms slack and eyelights gone.   
  
“Geno, i’m… i’m not sure what to say.”   
  
“say you’ll stay here. say you’ll be with me.” Geno stepped forward. Death stepped back.   
  
“Geno, i can’t. i can’t be here with you. you’re not even supposed to be alive. i can’t waste my time here, i’m a god, i have responsibilities-”   
  
“since when do you care about responsibilities?” Geno’s voice cracked, and he was struggling not to break down, and think of a reason good enough for Death to stay.   
  
Death’s stare hardened, and he snapped.   
  
“if i left all my responsibilities to my brother, he would crack under the stress. we have to reap in not only our universe, but a lot of others too. thousands of people die everyday. so no, i cannot afford to be selfish. i can’t stay with someone i don’t even love.”   
  
Geno understood, but it still hurt.   
  
“then why are you still here? if i’m not that important to you, don’t ever come back.”   
  
He was angry, and he knew what he was doing, but he’d do anything to keep this pain from continuing.   
  
Death parted.   
  
And he didn’t come back.

 

~~SciLust~~

 

“on a scale of one to ten, how much do you wanna fuck?”   
  


Lust’s eyes trailed down Sci’s body and back up again, catching the blush that spread across his face.   
  


“hmm. i don’t know, but i’m really feeling that lab coat.”   
  
“Lust. focus.” Sci snapped, but he could definitely feel himself blushing now.   
  
“on a scale of one to ten?” Lust’s eyes wandered again. “definitely a ten.”   
  
“i am trying to study this constant heat of yours, Lust, and if you could please give me an honest answer-”   
  
“Sciiii.” Lust groaned, throwing his head back and rolling his eyes. He stood from his seat and walked over to where the other skeleton stood, taking the clipboard from his hands and immediately dropping it on the ground.   
  
“Lust, you’d better pick that up-!”   
  
Lust kissed him, and Sci resisted the urge to melt into it, instead pushing the other away and flusteredly fixing his glasses.   
  
“Sci please? why can’t we do this another day?”   
  
“because you won’t be in the mood in another day.”   
  
Lust groaned again.   
  
“c'mon please? we can do this little study thing after. promise!”   
  


Sci pinched where the bridge of his nose would be, sighing in exasperation.   
  


“fine. but please be focused.”   
  
“oh trust me, i will be.”

 

~~AfterGlitch~~

 

“can yOu stOp talking fOR OnE sEcOnd? i’m tRying tO pROpOsE, hERE.”   
  


“wait what.” Geno stopped, staring at Error, who groaned and buried his face in his hands.   
  
“dammit.” He muttered. Geno rested a gentle hand on his shoulder.   
  
“Error, are you-?”   
  
“it was suppOsEd tO bE a suRpRisE! but i had tO gO and Ruin it.”   
  
“no, no, Error, i’m ecstatic!” Geno wrapped his arms around the other, surprising him if the little yelp was anything to go by, but he leaned into it otherwise.   
  
“i had this whOlE thing plannEd tOO.”   
  
“you can still do it, Error, i’ll just… pretend i didn’t know.” Geno reassured him, and Error looked up, determination flashing in his eyes.   
  
“Okay.”   
  
Error stood, grabbed Geno’s hand, and got down on one knee.   
  
“gEnO, yOu aRE OnE Of thE bEst things that’s EvER happEnEd tO mE. i lOvE yOu. and it’d makE mE sO happy… if yOu wOuld maRRy mE?”   
  
Geno laughed.   
  
“of course, Error.”

 

~~FirstStar [w some GenoFell, ErrorLust and InkBerry]~~

 

“i want a divorce.”   
  
Outer gasped.   
  
“i can’t believe you’re breaking up with me.”   
  
Sans sighed dramatically, pressing the back of his hand to his forehead. He swooned, and Outer caught him, a convincingly worried look on his face.   
  
“it is too much, my love. it’s not you, it’s me-”   
  
“can you two maybe chill with the dramatics?”   
  
“oh please, we’re hilarious.”   
  
Fell groaned into his hands. Sitting beside him, Geno did something similar.   
  
“you really aren’t.”   
  
Lust dragged Error into the room and plopped down on the couch next to Geno.   
  
“what are we talking about?”   
  


Outer dropped Sans on the ground and pointed at him accusingly.   
  
“sans is breaking up with me.”   
  
“not to mention Outer just broke every bone in my body, why did you drop me.”   
  
“they’re being dramatic for no reason.” Geno supplied helpfully to Lust.   
  
“okay, by all means, continue.” Lust fell back into Error’s lap, keeping his eyes on the two.   
  
“it’s not you, it’s me. i can’t live this lie anymore!”   
  
“no, sans, please, don’t leave me!”   
  
“hOnEstly, ink and bluE aREn’t EvEn hERE yEt and this is alREady tOO much fOR mE.”   
  
Lust slapped Error’s arm, shushing him. Ink and Blue chose that moment to arrive, showing up with cheerful smiles.   
  
“Hey!”   
  
“i’m sorry, Outer, but i’ve made my decision. we can’t keep seeing each other.”   
  
Outer dropped to the ground, sobbing overdramatically.   
  
“Oh my God!” Blue gasped, actual tears in his eyes. “Sans is breaking up with Outer?!”

 

-~ErrorCross~-

 

“plEasE stOp talking abOut avOcadOs.”   
  
“i don’t see why i SHOULD.”   
  
“cROss. plEasE, i’vE bEEn tRappEd undER yOuR stupid ass fOR an hOuR whilE yOu kEEp gOing On and On abOut thEsE stupid- what aRE thEy-?”   
  
“they’re fruit.” Cross announced proudly, wiggling for emphasis from on top of Error, who was facedown on the floor.   
  
“Okay yEah, cOOl gEt yOuR bOny ass Off Of mE.”   
  
“um no, never, not until you admit that avocado are the superior fruit and should be worshipped-”   
  
“sOmEtimEs i wOndER what yOuR cREatOR was thinking.”   
  


“-and that avocado are ultimately, without a doubt, the saving grace of any universe.”   
  
“cROss plEasE.”   
  
“you know, the other day, i killed a man with an avocado.”   
  
“… this piquEs my intEREst.”   
  
“there he lay, dead on the floor-”   
  
“nEvERmind.”   
  
“-an avocado shaped bruise on his face!”   
  
“can yOu kill mE instEad.”

 

-~HorrorDeath~-

 

“you’re doing this on purpose, aren’t you?”   
  
“whatever do you mean?”   
  
Horror turned an unamused grin towards the annoying presence hovering over his shoulder.   
  
“do you ever stop smiling?” Death asked, a smile of his own on his face.   
  
“no. and stop pretending like you’re gonna touch me.”   
  
Death sputtered, exaggerating the action.   
  
“touch you? why, i’d never! that kills people, you know.”   
  
Horror closed his eyes and sighed, tapping his fingers on the rotting wood of his sentry station.   
  
“stop.” He growled in warning, and Death suppressed a laugh, pulling his hand away from Horror’s skull.   
  
“wow, i can’t believe you would think so low of me.”   
  
“i can’t believe i put up with you.”   
  
“aw, c'mon, you need to liven up a bit more. have some fun.”   
  
“i’m about to throw this knife at you.”   
  


Death gasped.   
  
“rude.”   
  
“why are you even here?” Horror growled out, resisting the urge to turn and go through with his earlier threat.   
  
“i mean, i’ve got nothing better to do. and i’m technically doing my job, every time you kill Aliza.”   
  


“not an excuse.”   
  
“i think it’s plenty of an excuse.”   
  
Horror dropped his head to the wood, groaning. He ignored Death’s laughter.

 

-~Insomnia~-

 

“you can’t live on stolen milkshakes and chocolate bars.”   
  
“watch mE.”   
  
“Fell’s going to be upset.” Dream crossed his arms, watching Error for any reaction. He gave none, eating a bar of chocolate whole.   
  
“whEn is hE nOt.”   
  
“Error.”   
  
“dREam.”   
  
Dream sighed, flopping down on the ground next to Error.   
  
“i worry about you.”   
  
“dOn’t.”   
  
“yeah, okay.”   
  


They sat in silence for a minute before Dream groaned and fell backwards.   
  
“Error, i can’t just not worry about you.”   
  
“um, yEah. yOu can. yOu just. dOn’t.” Error looked over, drinking one of Fell’s milkshakes.   
  
“that’s not how it works.” Dream protested, fighting the urge to slap the milkshake out of Error’s hands.   
  
“pREtty suRE it is.”   
  
“you are  insufferable .”

 

-~ClassicBerry~-

 

 

“I’m so in love…”   
  
“Yeah. It’s distracting.”   
  
“especially when we’re trying to talk to you?”   
  
Blue sighed, tearing his eyes away from Sans, who was sitting on one of the couches dozing.   
  
“Sorry, guys, I just-”   
  
“Nah, you’re good. We get it. You got your little crush, we’ll just sit over here and gossip.” Ink winked, a wide grin on his face.   
  
“i would never gossip, that’s so rude!” Dream whapped Ink’s arm.   
  
“But you guys, do you think he likes me back?” Blue worried, and Dream reached over to grab his hands.   
  
“you are literally the most likeable monster i’ve ever met.”   
  
“Dream’s right, Blue. If I wasn’t aro, I’d date you.” Ink sent him finger guns, and Blue laughed.   
  
“Thanks, Dream, Ink. You know, you’re right! I’m gonna go tell him!”   
  
Dream and Ink cheered him on.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *cracks neck
> 
> this chapter of drabbles is over 3000 words long  
> just to be clear, every chapter has twelve drabbles each; that's part of the reason why it takes me so long to update this lil book here; because i have to write twelve drabbles before i can post them  
> but anyways, 3000 words for twelve drabbles im gonna cry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~~fluff/romance~~  
> -~little to no romance~-  
> *~angst~*  
> *~~angst to fluff~~*  
> ~~*fluff to angst~~*  
> ~*-dark-*~

~~ClassicBerry~~

 

“Can I talk to you?”   
  
Sans opened an eye and glanced up at Blue, who stood in front of the couch wringing his hands.   
  
“yeah, Blue, what’s up?”   
  
Blue looked back at Dream and Ink, who both gave him thumbs up.   
  
“I, um…” Blue took a deep breath and let it out, his gaze returning to Sans. “I would like to…”   
  
Sans sat up, worry in his eyes.   
  
“Blue, are you okay?”   
  
“Yes! Just. Allow me to tell you about some complex feelings.”   
  
Sans’s eyes widened and a smile appeared on his face, though he tried to hide it with his hand.   
  
“Feelings like… The joy of finding someone who can make others laugh. The admiration for another’s insane amount of patience. The desire to have a cool, smart person think you are cool. These are all feelings…”   
  
Blue faltered. He took a deep breath and tried again.   
  
“These are all feelings that I want to share with you.”   
  
Sans stood, promptly pulling Blue into a hug.   
  
“y'know, i was wondering when you’d get around to it.”   
  
“Oh come on! I just poured my heart out to you and that’s all you have to say?”   
  


“you’re right, let me try again. i’m pretty much dead on my feet already, so i was dying to know when you’d tell me-”   
  
“Shut up!”

 

~~ErrorLust~~

 

“funny OR sERiOus, i’m still nOt gEtting laid.”   
  
Error paused and glared at Lust.   
  
“nO mattER hOw yOu phRasE it.”   
  
“oh come on, you need to let loose for once in a while.” Lust sat back and relaxed into the couch next to Error.   
  
“nO.”   
  
“it’s like…” Lust reached his hand out towards nothing. “it’s like there’s a giant stick. just. rammed up your ass.”   
  
“thank yOu fOR that ObsERvatiOn. why aRE wE EvEn talking abOut this?”   
  
“because we need to talk about your lack of a sexual life.”   
  
“maybE i likE my lack Of a sExual lifE.”   
  
“maybe i don’t.”   
  
Error glanced sideways at Lust, who was glaring at him with arms crossed.   
  
“you’re dating me, of all people. what did you expect?”   
  
“i dOn’t knOw.”   
  
Lust waited for him to continue talking, but he didn’t.   
  
“‘you don’t know’? seriously?”   
  
Error shifted uncomfortably.   
  
“it’s nOt likE i’vE datEd anyOnE bEfORE.”   
  
“oh.” Lust started laughing. “ohh that makes a lot more sense. i don’t know why i thought you did, of course this is all new to you.”   
  
“nOt funny.” Error muttered, crossing his arms.   
  
“c'mere.” Lust wrapped his arms around the other. Error leaned into it, although he kept his arms crossed.   
  
“small precious innocent child, i will protect you and guide you.”   
  
“and i will muRdER yOu On thE spOt if yOu EvER say that again.”

 

~~AfterDeath~~

 

“Geno, talk dirty to me.”   
  
Geno froze, arms wrapping around him and a breathless voice whispering just above his shoulder.   
  
“Death, what the fuck?”   
  
Death leaned over and kissed his cheek, moving down to his neck and keeping his attention there. Geno’s breath hitched, and he almost missed the words Death was purring.   
  
“you’re beautiful, and i need you. and i want to know, do you need me the same way?”   
  
“it depends on what way you mean.” Geno bit down on a yelp when Death nipped his neck.   
  
“do you love me?”   
  
“wh- yes, of course i do.” Geno gave up on trying to be tense, relaxing with a sigh into Death’s hold.   
  
“you never initiate, though.”   
  
“i always reciprocate, don’t i?”   
  
Death stayed silent.   
  
Geno turned his head as much as he could, just barely meeting Death’s gaze.   
  
“i don’t have to initiate anything to know that i love you, but i do understand why you worried.” Geno sighed. “i don’t show it often.”   
  
Death pulled back from Geno, only to be met with his determined smile. Hands came up to cup his face, and Geno kissed him.   
  
“so, let me show you now.”

 

~~Rust~~

 

“when will you stop being a tsundere?”   
  
“fuck you. and never.”   
  
“it’s almost as if you don’t like my affection.”   
  
Fell blushed and tried to ignore the monster hugging him from behind, but it was becoming steadily impossible.   
  
“i don’t.”   
  
“mhmm. ‘kay.”   
  
Despite his words, he leaned back into Lust’s touch, sighing quietly when the other nuzzled his neck.   
  
“okay i know you’re probably gonna freak but you are so fucking adorable.”   
  
“YOU WERE RIGHT.”   
  
“i know, i always am, and you, my dear, are adorable.”   
  
Fell let out a choked screech, burying his burning face into his hands.   
  
“Lust we talked about the pet names only i am allowed to pull out the pet names.”   
  
“aw, but that’s not much fun for me, darling, and i love seeing you flustered, so i mean, of course i’m gonna do it anyways.”   
  
Fell grumbled, but let Lust hold him.   
  
“you know what, Fell?”   
  
“… what.”   
  
“never stop being a tsundere. you’re so cute.”   
  
Fell mumbled something that sounded suspiciously like 'you’re cute too’.   
  
“hmm?”   
  
“i’m not repeating myself.”   
  
Lust laughed and pressed a kiss to the side of Fell’s neck.   
  
“love you.”   
  
“… love you too.”

 

~~AfterGlitch~~

 

“i lOst a bEt.”   
  
Geno clapped a hand over his mouth to keep himself from laughing.   
  
“really, i, uh, i couldn’t tell.” He managed to wheeze.   
  
“shut the fuck up, gEnO.”   
  
Error stood in front of where Geno sat, wearing the shortest, frilliest pink skirt Geno had ever seen in his life. He was also wearing a short pink crop top, but the skirt was honestly what drew the most attention.   
  
Error fidgeted nervously, bringing his arms up to hug himself.   
  
“i-i’m sorry, i just-” Geno snickered behind his hand and Error looked away.   
  
“Okay, gO ahEad, laugh it up.”   
  
“i’m sorry, Error, you just look ridiculous!” Geno laughed, and Error blushed.   
  
“finE, havE yOuR fun. can’t bEliEvE i havE tO spEnd all day with yOu.”   
  
“seriously? they couldn’t even come up with something original for a punishment, that’s literally so fucking cliché.”   
  
Error looked down, holding himself tighter, and then Geno understood.   
  
“oh. oh, Error, you know you could’ve told me you were uncomfortable. c'mere.” Geno opened his arms in invitation, and Error sat down next to him, immediately leaning into his side.   
  
“do you want my jacket?”   
  


“yOuR jackEt has blOOd On it.”   
  
“do you want the damn thing or not?”   
  
Error grumbled out a ‘yes’, and Geno shrugged the jacket off his shoulders and draped it over Error’s.   
  
“… nOw whO is it with clichE’s?”   
  
“dammit Error we were having a bonding moment!”

 

*~ErrorLust [w a side of Rust]~*

 

"OncE... i wishEd tO a staR that yOu lOvEd mE."   
  
A tear slipped from it's spot, betraying him by rolling down his face, tracing along the blue stripes that marked under his eyes.   
  
"and caREd fOR mE, dEspitE all my flaws."   
  
He scrunched his eyes shut, curling in on himself, no longer trying to stop the crying from happening, giving up.   
  
"guEss i fORgOt thE staRs aRE dEad."   
  
Lust didn't hear him.   
  
He couldn't hear him through the screen, but Error spoke as if he could. He cried as if he could.   
  
He shouted, he screamed, he even went as far as demolishing an Outertale. He didn't want to look at the stars, the bright dots that once brought him joy disappearing under his anger.   
  
But even doing that made him ache with sadness.   
  
And Lust never knew.   
  
He could never find out.   
  
Error had tried to be better for him, something he'd never done for anyone before.   
  
Somehow, Lust and reached out and touched him with love.   
  
And then, he'd been turned away in favor of someone else.   
  
Error watched Lust and Fell from behind the screen. He watched Lust laugh and snuggle up to Fell, watched him lean up and kiss the other.   
  
He swiped the screen away.   
  
He'd never felt more broken.

 

*~ErrorLust~*

 

“gEtting invOlvEd huRts. yOu pROvEd that tO mE OncE. i REgREt it.”   
  
Error met Lust’s eyes with a cold, even stare.   
  
“it was thE wORst mistakE i EvER madE, but i alsO EnjOyEd it.”   
  
Lust’s gaze softened, and Error immediately lashed out.   
  
Lust dodged to the side with a yelp, and Error paused.   
  
“you can’t make someone love you, Error. it doesn’t work that way. i’m sorry you can’t have me the way you want, but you can still have me as a friend,” Lust dodged again, ready for Error’s attack this time, “because i love you like a friend.   
  
“i changEd mysElf fOR yOu! i stOppEd mysElf fOR yOu! yOu madE mE wEakEn mysElf bEcausE i lOvE yOu!”   
  
With every sentence, Error’s attacks became fiercer, until finally, he had a hold on Lust, immobilizing him with his strings.   
  
“i did not make you do anything. you did it yourself.” Lust panted, going limp in Error’s hold.   
  
“whEthER OR nOt yOu did it On puRpOsE, yOu madE mE fall in lOvE with yOu.” Error walked closer, stopping in front of Lust’s immobile form. “i hatEd this univERsE at fiRst. i hatEd yOu, I hatEd EvERything abOut this placE. but-”   
  
Error released Lust, and the other skeleton crumpled to the ground.   
  
“yOu madE mE cuRiOus. and yOu, Out Of EvERyOnE whO’d tRiEd, managEd tO bEfRiEnd mE. i dOn’t knOw hOw. i’m nOt suRE i caRE. whEn wE wERE fRiEnds, yOu wERE thE bEst thing in my lifE. i wantEd mORE Of yOu. i still dO.”   
  
Lust shakily got to his feet, his posture tense.   
  
“i’m sorry, Error. i can’t give you what you want.”   
  
Error’s eyes narrowed, then closed.   
  
“thEn i’ll lEavE.”   
  
Error backed up and turned away.   
  
“i’m nOt cOming back.”

 

~~AfterGlitch [w a side of ErrorLust]~~

 

“i don’t know how to do this.”   
  
“just shut up and lEt mE cuddlE yOu.”   
  
Error was leaned into Geno’s side, arms around the other and face buried in his white jacket.   
  
“okay. when you said you needed comfort, this was not what i expected?”   
  
“gEnO, yOu dOn’t undERstand. cuddlEs always madE mE fEEl bEttER.” Error mumbled.   
  
“Error, are you okay?”   
  
“nO. lust and i EndEd it. i dOn’t EvEn REmEmbER why. hE just-” Error sucked in a wobbly breath, and didn’t finish his sentence, snuggling into Geno’s side.   
  
Geno lifted a hand and pulled Error closer, resting his hand on Error’s back.   
  
“hE… hE changEd mE, yOu knOw? hE was sO patiEnt all thE timE. i usEd tO hatE bEing tOuchEd, but it’s all i want nOw.”   
  
Error shuddered, and Geno absentmindedly rubbed his back in reassurance.   
  
“you know what i find kind of funny?” Geno spoke after a moment, when Error had stopped being so tense and had relaxed beneath his hand. “love can destroy a person, but it takes more love to heal them. you just have to be willing to find it.”   
  
Error stayed silent, and Geno tried to backtrack.   
  
“i-i’m sorry, i’m nOt good at this, i-”   
  
“nO, nO, it’s finE.” Error shifted, then mumbled, “thanks gEnO.”   
  
Geno smiled, relaxing into Error’s hold.   
  
“i’m not all that good at this, but i’m always here for you, okay?”   
  
“thank yOu.”

 

*~~ErrorLust~~*

 

i lOvE yOu. but i knOw that cOntinuing tO sEE yOu is wROng.”   
  
Error shuddered, bringing his arms up to hug himself. Snow blew gently in the air, but the cold wasn’t the reason for the shiver.   
  
“my lust is dEad.”   
  
Lust stared at him.   
  
“what?”   
  
“my lust. thE OnE i lOvEd. an altERnatE Of yOu. wE had kids. wE wERE gOing tO bE maRRiEd, but hE diEd bEfORE…” All of this was said in a whisper, and Error sank to the ground, curling up in a ball.   
  
Lust said nothing. What was he supposed to say?   
  
“why do you come to me then?” He finally asked, tapping his fingers anxiously on his leg.   
  
“… a stupid wish. it dOEsn’t mattER.” Error turned his head away.   
  
“you wish i was him.”   
  
When Error said nothing, he knew he was right.   
  
They sat in silence a moment longer. Lust opened his mouth again to speak, but Error beat him to it.   
  
“it was a stupid wish, but yEs. i wish yOu wERE him. hE was sO… sO yOu. but sO nOt yOu. hE tOld mE i had changEd him as much as hE had changEd mE.” With every word, Error seemed to cave in on himself.   
  
“… i can’t be him, Error.” Lust whispered. “i’ll never have the same experiences he did. and you shouldn’t keep coming back here. you have kids? stay with them. they need you, don’t make them lose both their parents.”   
  
Error continued to stay silent, and Lust was afraid for a moment that he’d crossed a line.   
  
But Error stood, turned to him, and grabbed one of his hands in his own two.   
  
“thank yOu, lust.”   
  
Error leaned in, and Lust’s eyes widened. Error stopped himself, eyes wide with his own realization. But instead of backing away, he leaned to the side and left a kiss on Lust’s cheek.   
  
Then he was gone.   
  
Lust looked around the empty clearing, then groaned and buried his burning face in his hands.   
  
“fuck, i’m so gone.”

 

*~~ErrorLust~~*

 

“hOw can i knOw that yOu lOvE mE whEn yOu havE liEd tO mE EvERy timE?”   
  
“i’m not lying to you. i do love you.”   
  
Error glared at Lust. Lust evenly returned the stare.   
  
“i just dOn’t want… yOu’RE spEcial tO mE.” Error dropped his stare to the floor. “i’m scaREd i’ll lOsE yOu.”   
  
“Error, you are special to me too. you know i wouldn’t cheat if i could help it, but this is what my situation requires. i’m trying to wait till you’re ready for that, but i can’t wait forever.” Lust crossed the space between them, placing a hand on Error’s shoulder.   
  
“i knOw, but that dOEsn’t mEan i havE tO likE it.”   
  
“i know you don’t like it, but it’s keeping me alive.”   
  
Error looked away, crossing his arms.   
  
“come on, Error, you know i have to get rid of it before it gets too bad.” Lust hugged him, and Error returned it, holding each other close.   
  
“i knOw. i’m sORRy.” He his his face in the crook of Lust’s neck. Lust smiled, even though Error couldn’t see it.   
  
“it’s okay, Error, i’d be worried too.”   
  
“but i shOuldn’t havE gOttEn angRy. i’m sORRy.”   
  
Lust pulled back from the hug, Error refusing to meet his gaze.   
  


“alright, come on. cuddles, right now.”   
  


Error barely had time to look surprised before Lust pulled him down on the couch and snuggled up to him, sitting in his lap.   
  
“Error, i love  you .” Lust kissed his cheek, then his mouth, keeping both of them chaste and quick. Error smiled at him.   
  
“i lOvE yOu tOO.”

 

-~NightCross~-

 

“i used to believe i could do this… but now you’re here and i don’t know what to believe anymore.”   
  
“You still can. Don’t give up on me now.” Nightmare hissed softly, placing his hands on Cross’s shoulders from behind. “We’re helping each other. You can’t do this without me.”   
  
Cross knew the words of encouragement were fake, and a sudden surge of anger shot through him.   
  
“You can’t quit now… Will you let Ink and Error get away with what they have? And what about your universe? Will you let it stay empty? Will you stay there alone?”   
  
He recognized the manipulation, but the words Nightmare whispered to him actually made sense. The words wormed their way in, and he let them.   
  
“Why should all those other universes get everything you don’t have?”   
  
The words prodded at his anger, and now he was furious.   
  
“Remember why you are doing this. I am not holding you back. I am here to help you get what you deserve.”   
  
His knife appeared in his hand.   
  
“what do i deserve, Nightmare?”   
  
Nightmare drew back.   
  
“Everything.”   
  
He’d been expecting that answer.   
  
He hadn’t been expecting how hushed it would sound, how Nightmare’s voice would change and ring with something close to admiration. His anger faded to confusion.   
  
“what?”   
  
Before he could turn around, or even say another word, the anger came back, and he nearly fell over from the sheer force of it.   
  
“You deserve everything that was taken from you.” Nightmare’s voice had changed back to malice, and Cross put the incident at the back of his mind, giving in to Nightmare’s manipulation.   
  
He’d question it later.

 

-~NightError [w a side of Errorlust]~-

  
"You have asked me for one more try. This is the 27th time you've asked me for another chance."   
  
Nightmare hissed lowly, taking a step towards Error.   
  
"Would you care to tell me why you keep fucking this job up?"   
  
Error crossed his arms and said nothing, silently meeting Nightmare's cool gaze.   
  
"You haven't turned sides, have you, Error?"   
  
"... i havE nOt."   
  
"Then what is the problem?" Nightmare demanded, and a wave of anger that did not belong to him swept over Error.   
  
"it's a minOR sEtback. i can handlE it." He snapped.   
  
"Can you, 'so called world destroyer'? What is holding you back? Those three little pests cannot possibly be a challenge for you."   
  
"it's nOt that."   
  
Error regretted the words as soon as he'd said them. Nightmare looked triumphant.   
  
"So there is a problem?"   
  
"thERE is nO pROblEm!"   
  
Nightmare took a step closer, and Error took a step back.   
  
"Have you grown attached to someone? Is that it?"   
  
Error growled, fighting back the fear Nightmare was sending him, forcing himself to stand his ground.   
  
"Someone, perhaps, you'd give up anything for...? Someone you love?"   
  
Error kept silent, still scowling, and Nightmare tapped a gleeful finger to his chin.   
  
"Maybe I should send Killer after them? Or Murder? Or both! Both of them would definitely get the job done. Murder and Killer would appreciate the extra EXP from that universe." Nightmare mused, his gaze flicking from the ceiling to Error's furious expression.   
  
"You seem oddly fond of that particular universe. One would think you'd be repulsed by it at first." Nightmare commented, but Error still refused to speak.   
  
"I'll make a deal with you. You kill the Star Sanses, and I'll spare you Underlust."   
  
Nightmare stuck his hand out, and Error knew he was cornered.   
  
But should he go against the new morals he had, or risk losing the one who'd taught him in the first place?   
  
After a long moment, Error shook the other's hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay, soooo
> 
> i have two series that started from this whole thing  
> one of them is quite dark, and it's called 'Burned Out'  
> the other one is kind of awkward fluff, and it's called 'No berries with our Kustard please'  
> side note don't let me name things
> 
> by series, i mean people specifically requested multiple continuations of the first drabbles that started the series  
> neither series is done yet, but if i do and up finish them, should i post them separately in their own chapters? bc hell yeah im up for that
> 
> if you don't want to wait until i finish them, you can find them on my tumblr, under the tags  
> '[Burned Out Series](https://faemytho.tumblr.com/tagged/burned%20out%20series)'  
> And  
> ['no berries with our kustard please'](https://faemytho.tumblr.com/tagged/no%20berries%20with%20our%20kustard%20please)
> 
> EDIT FROM THE FUTURE: I've finished the second series, and it is posted in this book under it's name. As for Burned out, I won't be posting that in this book, as I've decided to turn it into a story :3c  
> The first parts for Burned Out will remain on tumblr, but the parts written after it are both private and incomplete. It's turning into quite an interesting story, and I can't wait to share it with you all OuO


	4. Series - No Berries with our Kustard please

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a connecting series of drabbles that relate to each other

“i can’t keep watching this.”   
  
“i can relate.” Stretch commented from beside Sans on the couch. Across the room, Blue was ‘being a good boyfriend’, in his words, for Fell.   
  
“no, Stretch, i just…” Sans glanced longingly over at Fell’s smile, turning back to face Stretch when Blue leaned over and kissed him. “i’ve liked Fell for a long time, and i-”   
  
“you aren’t planning on doing something stupid, are you?” At the warning tone in Stretch’s voice, Sans attempted to back up.   
  
“n-no! no, i’m happy for them. Blue’s my buddy, you know? i just… sometimes i wonder if things would be different. different if i told Fell how i felt way back when.” Sans sighed.   
  
“well. who knows? it might’ve been. but then i might be talking to my bro instead of you right now.” Stretch puffed, and Sans absently watched the smoke curl.   
  
“yeah. i know. better me than him. Fell deserves everything that Blue is.” Sans sank down into the couch and looked up towards nothing. “i can’t help but wonder. and wish. is that wrong?”   
  
“i’d say it’s perfectly normal.” Stretch looked over at him. “when Edge got together with your bro? i was… not in a good place. Edge is hard to get over, turns out. still skip a beat whenever i see ‘em.”   
  
“you and Edge?”   
  
Stretch chucked.   
  
“yeah. wish i hadn’t turned away when i had the chance to tell him.”   
  
Sans gave a hopeless sort of laugh.   
  
“God, we really are a mess.”   
  
“we can be sad bros together.” Stretch held out a fist. Sans smiled and fist bumped him.    
  
“sad bros.”

 

~~~~

 

“Blue and Fell broke up.”   
  
Sans glanced sideways at Razz, who’d sat next to him stiffly.   
  
“you’re telling me this because?”   
  
“I’m not an idiot Sans. I swear everyone knows how you feel about Fell except for him. Figured you’d want to know.”   
  
“that’s surprisingly considerate of you.”   
  
Razz scoffed, still refusing to lean back and relax into the couch, sitting stiffly on the edge of the cushion.   
  
“Don’t read into it. I just want Blue to myself and I don’t want Fell on my ass about it.”   
  
Sans rolled his eyes.   
  
“you just don’t want to get caught doing anything nice, do you?”   
  
“I don’t do ‘nice’.”   
  
“yep, gotta keep up that edgy front of yours, i get it. we’ll keep this between us, yeah?”   
  
“I told you not to think too much about it. Now shut up, get off your lazy moping ass and go talk to Fell. The sooner the better.”   
  
“yep, between us.”   
  
“Well, would you look at that! Seems you don’t even need to get up, he’s coming over here to talk to you.”   
  
Razz stood and stomped off, muttering under his breath about how he was ‘worse than Papyrus, I swear to Toriel’.   
  
Sans watched him leave, then turned back to stare at Fell.   
  
“hey. can we talk?”

 

~~~~

 

“i noticed how sad you look lately.”   
  
“me? you look dead on your feet there, buddy, i wouldn’t be talkin’.” Sans patted the spot next to him, and Fell sat down, sinking into the couch.   
  
“well if you of all people could tell i must be pretty damn obvious.” Fell shot back.   
  
“i’m not as much of a numbskull as i look.” Sans nudged him, and Fell gave a chuckle.   
  
“what were you and Razz talking about?”   
  
“oh. well that’s strictly between us. he’s embarrassed about the whole conversation, i assure you.”   
  
Fell grinned, and nudged him back.   
  
“c'mon, let a guy in on it.”   
  
Sans returned the grin.   
  
“well, he was talking about his huge crush on one of the guys here. he said some pretty gay stuff, wanting them ‘all to himself’.”   
  
“really? Razz likes someone?” Fell asked through his laughter. “and he gushed to you of all people?”   
  
“hey, i’m a great listener.” Sans put a hand over his chest in mock offense.   
  
“pfft, you keep telling yourself that.”   
  
They sat in silence for a moment before Fell spoke up again.   
  
“so, uh, i wanted to talk to you because you’ve been looking pretty sad for a while.” Fell fiddled with his hands. “i mean, i got a good reason. what’s yours?”   
  
“Fell! i’m offended! you can’t just ask people why they’re sad!” Sans gasped, and Fell punched his shoulder, laughing.   
  
“shut up. i’m curious and forward and i’d like to know.”   
  
Sans sighed, and looked down at his own hands.   
  
“well, i’ve been meaning to tell someone how i feel about them. never really a good time for it though.”   
  
Fell placed a hand on his shoulder, and Sans looked over at him.   
  
“i’m not the person to go to about this buddy. but, uh, the perfect time will come. just gotta wait for it. y'know?”   
  
Sans smiled.   
  
“yeah. thanks.”

 

~~~~

 

“what is an appropriate amount of time to wait until you… make a move?”   
  
“Oh, I’d say about a month.”   
  
“really? i’d say about three or four.”   
  
“Half hour.”   
  
Ink, Stretch and Fell turned to look at Razz, who shrugged. Fell pointed at Razz.   
  
“interesting.”   
  
“Look, if you’re really interested in him go get him and save us all this pining of yours. It’s really annoying to watch and listen to.” Razz snapped.   
  
“Razz has a point.” Ink jumped in. “Though he should probably take his own advice.”   
  
“yeah, i mean, Blue’s not gonna wait for you forever, dude.” Stretch agreed. “it’s my brother, he doesn’t want to wait for anything.”   
  
“oh. well, i can verify, Blue is totally into you.” Fell grinned, and Razz groaned.   
  
“This isn’t about my pining ass, it’s about Fell’s pining ass.”   
  
“okay, but he told me he likes someone. how can i be sure it’s me?”   
  
Razz groaned louder, stomped over to Fell and slapped him.   
  
“You’re a fucking idiot and I’m tired of seeing you two dance around each other. Just go kiss him or fuck him do something I don’t care anymore.”   
  
“okay but you didn’t have to fuckin’ hit me.”   
  
“Nothing else was getting through your thick skull.”   
  
Behind Razz, Ink and Stretch were holding in their laughter and both looked like they were about to burst.   
  
“Well?” Razz crossed his arms, and Fell stood, rolling his eyes and leaving the room.   
  
Laughter and an indignant shriek followed him.

 

~~~~

 

“hey, so about that monster you liked?”   
  
Fell shifted in place for a moment, then groaned and sighed into his hands.   
  
“no that’s stupid he might think i’m stupid.”   
  
“You are stupid.”   
  
“shut up i don’t need this from you.”   
  
Sitting behind him, Blue grinned.   
  
“You’re practicing in a mirror.”   
  
This was a fact. He was indeed practicing in a mirror.   
  
“shut the fuck up and give me some real advice.”   
  
“I can’t believe I used to kiss that mouth.”   
  
“i’ll say shut up if i want to.”   
  
“You’re just jealous I got a boyfriend before you did.” Blue sang, clapping his hands.   
  
“Razz hardly fucking counts.”   
  
“Well, I mean, you didn’t, so.”   
  
“we agreed never to bring that up.” Fell turned back to the mirror to hide his burning face. Blue peeked out from behind his shoulder, grinning at the mirror. It didn’t work, and his blush only worsened.   
  
Blue honest to God rolled his eyes.   
  
“You’re helpless. Why I ever agreed to date you, the world may never know, but you need to get yourself together. What are you even worried about? I have it on good word that Sans ‘won’t effing shut up about you’. I’m not quoting that directly but I am not stooping down to the level of potty words. I feel dirty for even insinuating the use of them out of my mouth.” Blue hmmphed, crossing his arms and standing.   
  
“have you ever confessed to someone, Blue? it’s fucking hard.” Fell complained, crossing his arms as well.   
  
“Well, if you’re that worried, just go up to him and smooch him.”   
  
Blue leveled a glare at him. Fell swore up and down he was only slightly intimidated.   
  
“And if you haven’t done it by tomorrow, I’m sure someone is probably going to die from the anticipation.”

 

~~~~

  
“what if i told you it was you i wanted from the start?”   
  
Fell stood in front of Sans, his soul beating loudly in his ears.   
  
“what if i told you that Blue and i only fake dated to see if the people we liked liked us back?”   
  
Sans was sitting on the couch, right in front of him.   
  
“what if i said that i want to date you? that i want to be able to pull you close, to be able to hold you, to be able to kiss you… to laugh with you, to comfort you… i want to be everything for you…”   
  
Fell looked down, hugged his arms to himself, and sighed. Sans’ eyes were closed, his breathing even.   
  
“… pouring all this out, and you can’t even hear me. i’m an idiot.”   
  
Fell reached out and reverently placed his hand on the side of Sans’ skull. When he went to pull his hand away, Sans grabbed his wrist and opened his eyes.   
  
“Sans?! i-i thought you were- did you hear all of that?” Fell screeched, his face flushing a violent red.   
  
“maybe check next time you think someone’s asleep?” Sans laughed and stood, his own face dusted light blue. He pulled Fell into a hug, and the other monster went surprisingly lax in his arms.   
  
“you weren’t meant to hear any of that. what are you- why are you hugging me?!”   
  
“because i’m really happy. i’m so happy, Fell. because i want to be everything for you too.”   
  
Fell stiffened.   
  
“Sans.”   
  
“mmm?”   
  
“i’m going to kiss you.”   
  
“‘kay.”   
  
Fell drew back, cupped Sans’ face in his hands, and kissed him as hard as he could.   
  
He could’ve cried when Sans eagerly returned it.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is over 3000 words long what the hell

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~~fluff/romance~~  
> -~little to no romance~-  
> *~angst~*  
> *~~angst to fluff~~*  
> ~~*fluff to angst~~*  
> ~*-dark-*~

~*ErrorLust*~

 

"plEasE... bREathE... it's finE, EvERything is finE... just... plEasE, bREathE."   
  
Lust lay gasping and shivering in his arms, his mouth hung open in a silent wail, eyes clenched shut and tears leaking from them.   
  
Error ghosted his hand over the stab wound, his own tears falling and staining Lust's shirt along with the blood that seeped out.   
  
"it'll bE Okay... it'll bE OvER sOOn."   
  
Lust managed to get a breath in, his ribs creaking in a chorus of pain.   
  
"E-Error." He gasped, cracking open an eye to look up at him.   
  
"nO, lust, this... this isn't what i wantEd fOR yOu...!" Error let one sob escape, and then, he couldn't stop. He held the broken body in his arms closer, trying not to jostle Lust and cause him even more pain, but he needed to be closer to him.   
  
"wE wERE suppOsEd tO bE happy this timE!"   
  
"E-Error, i love y-you. they'll reset. w-we'll be okay." Lust whispered, closing his eyes again.   
  
"but i dOn't want tO Risk that...! wE wERE gOing tO havE a family..." Error drew back and looked down at Lust.   
  
"w-we still can..." Lust gave a shaky smile. "we still can."   
  
Lust started to fade into dust, and Error sobbed again.   
  
"i lOvE yOu lust."   
  
"i love you too, Error."   
  
With Error's name on his last breath, Lust smiled and faded away.

 

~~Supernova~~

 

“i fEll fOR yOu twO. i cOuldn’t hElp it.”   
  
Outer and Sans exchanged a shocked glance at the rather blunt confession, and they stayed silent for a few moments.   
  
“i dOn’t ExpEct yOu tO dO anything. i just nEEdEd yOu bOth tO knOw.” Error shrugged and turned around, walking away.   
  
Outer turned to Sans.   
  
“shouldn’t we tell him?” He whispered, looking at Error’s retreating form.   
  
“i mean, i was waiting for you to do that.” Sans whispered back, also watching Error.   
  
“so who’s telling him?”   
  
They glanced at each other, then scrambled after Error.   
  
“Error!” Sans called out before Outer tackled him in a hug from behind. Sans followed along, clinging to both skeletons as they toppled over towards the floor.   
  
“sans, OutER, what thE fuck?” Error managed once they hit the ground.   
  
“guess we fell for you too.” Outer sat up, grinning. Error stared at him in confusion, before the words sunk in and his mouth dropped open.   
  
“what? yOu aREn’t-?”   
  
“there is no way we’d lie about this, Error, you are so important to us.” Sans cut him off, sitting up as well and grinning down at him.   
  
“i… tO bE hOnEst, i’d givEn up On thE chancE that this wOuld happEn. yOu’RE bOth sERiOus abOut… mE?” Error pulled himself up, crossing his legs together. He looked between Outer and Sans with disbelief.   
  
“of course we are!” Sans was quick to reassure.   
  
“we’ve been dropping hints for what seems like forever.” Outer added, moving forward and pulling Error into a hug. Sans joined them immediately after, and Error gave a short shuddering breath.   
  
“i’m glad yOu bOth fOund mE.”

 

*~~Insomnia~~*

 

“you don’t love me… no, you just want to use me like everyone else.”   
  
“dREam, what aRE yOu talking abOut?”   
  
Dream turned to face him with tears in his eyes. He stumbled backwards.   
  
“it’s not real, that could never happen to someone like me.”   
  
Error frowned in confusion, taking a step forwards and reaching out a hand.   
  
“dREam, i lOvE yOu. nOthing changEd that.”   
  
“you don’t, not really. you only want to be around me because of my aura, my power.” Dream shied away from him, skittering away again.   
  
“dREam, i want tO bE aROund yOu bEcausE i lOvE yOu.” Error reached out again.   
  
“no, you want to be around me because of the way my power influences you. it’s not love. it’s an empty promise.” Dream turned his face away, and Error was sure he was crying.   
  
“but hOw dO yOu knOw what i fEEl is tRuE OR nOt? yOu havE nO way Of knOwing.”   
  
“yes, i do, because this has happened so many times before! i know infatuation when i see it!” Dream let out a sob, hugging himself now. Error wasn’t sure how to comfort him, but he wanted to.   
  
“you don’t know what it’s like when monsters meet you, and they tell you they love you and want you to stay. and when you tell them you can’t, and you have to leave, they ask if you ever loved them at all. they’ll say anything to get you to stay, when they don’t really love you, but the power you project. it’s not love, Error. it’s not real.”   
  
Error stood there in silent thought while Dream shook with quiet sobs.   
  
“dREam. dO yOu REmEmbER whEn wE fiRst mEt?”   
  


Dream wiped at his eyes messily, finally turning to look at Error.   
  
“why?”   
  
“i hatEd yOu. i wantEd tO kill yOu. but yOu fOught back. yOu sEEmEd tO hatE mE as much as i did yOu. i nEvER gOt clOsE tO yOu, but i staRtEd tO fall in lOvE with yOu. the yOu that’s sO dEtERminEd tO makE things Right, the yOu that bEliEvEs EvERyOnE can bE gOOd. yOu changEd mE, dREam.” Error poured out all at once. He held out his hand again.   
  
“dREam, i lOvE yOu.”   
  
Dream stared at his hand, trembling with tears in his eyes.   
  
And then, he was in Error’s arms, crying into Error’s jacket, and nothing had ever felt more right.

 

*~~ErrorLust~~*

 

“i dOn’t knOw what lOvE is anymORE. i lEt yOu gO bEcausE yOu lOvEd him but nOw yOu want mE? why wOuld yOu want a mOnstER likE mE?”

His eyes were full of distrust, accusing, and they made Lust feel guilty.

“because i love you, Error.”

“why?” Error snapped, and Lust took a reflexive step back.

“i should have listened to myself, but i tried to be selfish, and i realized i don’t love him. not really. i tried to be selfish and now i might lose you, and that’s the last thing i want.” Lust looked up with tears in his eyes. “i was stupid, and it took almost losing you to realize that i want you.”

Error’s furious expression began to soften as Lust spoke, but he kept it up for one more question.

“why shOuld i fORgivE yOu? yOu tORE mE apaRt with fEElings i still dOn’t undERstand, and nOw yOu want tO makE it Right? tEll mE why i shOuld lEt yOu.”

Lust looked down.

“i can’t make you do anything Error. i can’t even make you listen but i can try. and if you’re willing to listen, that’s more than enough for me.”

His voice was shaking with tears, and he lifted a hand to wipe away the ones in his eyes.

“i never should have let you go. i shouldn’t have let someone else get in the way of what i had with you. i love you, i love you so much Error, and i’m sorry. i’m sorry that it took losing you to realize that.”

Lust buried his face in his hands, crying freely now. He didn’t hear Error approach, but arms wrapped around him and pulled him close, and it couldn’t be anyone else but him. A warm relief spread through him, and he sobbed in Error’s arms.

“yOu havEn’t lOst mE.”

 

*~~SuperNova~~*

 

“why mE? i… i dOn’t gEt it… i… dOn’t dEsERvE it… i’m a mOnstER.”

“Error what are you talking about.”

“you’re amazing.”

Error shifted slightly, and started to mumble again.

“no shush, you’re amazing.” Sans snuggled into his side.

“we love and appreciate you, please don’t talk down to yourself.” Outer pressed a kiss to the side of Error’s skull. Not to be outdone, Sans reached up and pulled Error down into a kiss.

“but why mE? hOw cOuld i pOssibly bE this lucky?”

Error looked on the verge of tears, and Sans kissed them all away while Outer snuggled him from behind.

“Error, listen. we don’t want you to be anything or anyone but yourself. we love you for you.” Sans told him.

“we love you so much, Error.” Outer murmured. “if anything, we’re lucky to have you.”

“i’m nOt-”

“you are so amazing, Error.” Sans kissed him again. “you are so beautiful, and we love you so much.”

“you’re beautiful.”

“we love you.”

 

~~PolyBlob~~

 

"get in loser, we're going to disneyland."   
  
Lust pulled up in a shining red car, leaning out the window at Error walking on the sidewalk.   
  
Error dropped his carefully crafted neutral expression for genuine surprise.   
  
"i lEft yOu guys fOR what, fivE minutEs, and yOu stOlE a caR."   
  
Lust shrugged from the drivers seat.   
  
"i also picked up Nightmare and his boyfriends, Blue and his boyfriends, and Death and his boyfriends."   
  
"sO what im hEaRing is, thERE's nO ROOm in thE caR."   
  
"well, Sans and Outer are sharing the front seat, Nightmare's got his hoes in his lap-"   
  
"Lust you better watch your fuckin mouth."   
  
"shut up, Cross, you're lucky i invited you. anyways, yeah, there's no room in the car."   
  
"just climb in Lust's lap, Error, come on, we're wasting daylight." Ink called from in the car.   
  
"Ink, Lust is driving the car, he can't do that." Dream chided him, and Error pointed in Dream's vague direction.   
  
"Exactly, and nOnE Of us aRE gOing tO disnEyland, can wE EvEn pay tO gEt in."   
  
"who said shit about paying, Error? we stole a car, you goody two shoes."   
  
Error squinted and attempted to look in the car. He squinted at Horror, and then Dust.   
  
"Oh my gOd, yOu bROught hORROR and dust. yOu'RE gOnna gEt kickEd Out."   
  
Lust rolled his eyes.   
  
"duh, we brought Horror and Dust, I said we picked up Nightmare and his bitches didn't I?"   
  
Error tried not to just reach in the car strangle someone. Instead he craned his neck to stare at Outer and Sans.   
  
"can yOu cOntROl yOuR bOyfRiEnd plEasE."   
  
"he's your boyfriend too Error."   
  
"yeah i don't see why we should try before you try."   
  
Looking back at Lust's grin, Error sighed and muttered,   
  
"wE'RE all gOnna diE."   
  
Not five minutes later found Error screaming in Lust's lap as he floored the gas pedal and sent them roaring through the streets towards Disneyland.

 

~~GenoLust~~

 

“cuddles fuel the soul.”

  
“yes, but i also have things that need to be done that you won’t do.” Geno called from the kitchen.

  
Lust flopped over on the couch.

  
“Geno baby, please, why would you do chores when you could cuddle with me?”

  
Geno leaned out of the kitchen, staring at Lust with an unimpressed look on his face.

  
Lust cupped his hands around his mouth.

  
“cuddle with meeeee.”

  
Geno retreated back into the kitchen without a word, and Lust gave a wounded cry, turning and burying his face into the cushions.

  
“my boyfriend doesn’t love me i can’t believe.”

  
The sound of running water from the kitchen floated into the living room, and Lust looked up, pouting.

  
“bae please?” He tried again.

  
“no.” Geno called from the kitchen.

  
Lust sighed and got off the couch.

  
He made his way into the kitchen, wrapping his arms around Geno and resting his head on his shoulder from behind. Geno stiffened up and let out a little gasp.

  
“please?”

  
Lust could feel Geno’s resilience breaking down bit by bit. He nuzzled his face into Geno’s neck, placing a kiss there.

  
Geno finally gave an annoyed groan.

  
“fine.”

  
Lust hugged him tighter and gave a cheer.

  
Later, when they were cuddled together on the couch, Lust placed a kiss on the top of Geno’s head and spoke.

  
“see isn’t this better than doing responsible things?”   
  


“… yes.”

 

~~AfterGlitch~~

 

“i love it when you do that.”

 

Error paused mid-flail, turning a confused frown towards Geno.

 

“what.”

 

Geno blushed and pulled his scarf up, pointedly looking away.

 

“n-nevermind.”

 

“nO nO, tEll mE.” Error insisted, stepping closer to Geno and pulling his hands away from his face. The scarf slipped down just enough to show his blush.

 

“aghh, Error, it’s embarrassing.”

 

“plEasE?”

 

Geno took a breath and looked down.

 

“when you just… start talking. it doesn’t matter what you’re talking about, you always get into it, and get this cute concentrated expression on your face…”

 

Geno paused and looked up, blinking in surprise at how close Error was to him. He watched Error’s gaze flick down to his mouth and suppressed a shiver.

 

“a-and the way you express yourself with your hands. you’re always so-”

 

Error kissed him.

 

He leaned in and kissed him mid-sentence, and the word about to be spoken was put on hold, because this was much more important.

 

But when they parted, the last word was breathed out in a careful whisper of awe.

 

“-passionate…”

 

And Geno only laughed a little bit when Error actually flustered and turned away.

 

~~ErrorLust~~

 

“lEt’s kick tiny puppiEs!”

 

“babe, no.”

 

Error puffed out his cheeks and frowned, which was probably the most adorable expression he’d ever made, in Lust’s personal opinion. They were sitting on the couch in the lust brother’s home watching t.v., and Error was curled into his side, absentmindedly weaving his strings around his fingers.

 

“but i’m bOREd.”

 

Lust side-eyed him with a growing mischievous smirk.

 

“i mean, we can go somewhere else and do other things…”

 

Error flushed yellow and coughed, looking away. He continued to weave the strings around his hands.

 

Lust burst out laughing at this, and Error huffed in embarrassment.

 

“shut up, yOu can’t just say shit likE that.”

 

“oh? what about you, mister ‘let’s go kick baby puppies’?” Lust giggled again, slinging an arm over Error’s shoulders and pressing him closer.

 

“i’m still bOREd, by thE way.”

 

“well, if you don’t want to go ‘do other things’, can we go Outertale, or Grillby’s at the very least?”

 

“wE can dO what yOu want.”

 

Lust smirked and opened his mouth, but Error glared at him and added,

 

“nOt that.”

 

Lust pouted, mirroring Error’s expression from earlier, and Error snorted, reaching up and pulling his down to press a light kiss to his mouth.

 

“c'mOn, lEt’s gO tO OutERtalE.”

 

*~Insomnia~*

 

“i can’t tRust yOu. nOt anymORE.”   
  
And the way Error shied away from him while he said this was more than enough for a cold feeling of dread to run through Dream.   
  
“Wh-What do you mean? D-Did I do something wrong?”   
  
Error stepped away again.   
  
“yOu manipulatEd mE.”   
  
And then he understood.

 

Error would not be changing his mind either. He never did about anything.   
  
A golden tear slipped down his cheek.   
  
“E-Error, no, that’s not me- I can’t control it! I hate it, I would do anything to get rid of it, I just want to be with you!” He pleaded, reaching out, even though he knew not to expect Error to take his hand.   
  
Error didn’t.   
  
He stepped away again, now glaring at Dream with hostility. More golden tears slid down.   
  
“lEavE.”   
  
“Error please!” He tried again, crying openly now. “What about everything we had together? What about our happy memories?”   
  
Error turned away.   
  
“a liE. i wOn’t lEt mysElf bE cOntROllEd again.” Error took a breath. “nOw lEavE.”   
  


A pang shot through Dream, and he gasped, dropping to his hands and knees, tears falling to the ground. He shuddered, feeling like his soul was torn out of his chest. Was this what negativity truly felt like?   
  
Error scoffed.   
  
“tch. sincE yOu sEEm sO insistEnt On staying, i’ll just makE yOu lEavE.”   
  
Dream barely understood him, the words ringing around in his skull.   
  
Error picked up his broken dream and tossed it away.

 

~~Blackhole~~

 

"why are you cooking lasagna at 3 am in the morning?"   
  
Error, whipped his head around, and without turning back, slammed the oven door closed.   
  
"bEcausE, OutER, yOu havE an ObviOus lack Of lasagna in this hOusE."   
  
Outer shrugged tiredly.   
  
"can't it wait, i need cuddles they're more important."   
  
Error stood and backed away from the oven. He set about cleaning up, and Outer moved across the kitchen to hug him from behind.   
  
"please?"   
  
"OutER, i nEEd tO clEan this up and wait fOR thE lasagna tO finish."   
  
Error continued cleaning up with Outer attached to his back.   
  
Outer nuzzled his face into Error's neck and started leaving small pecks there. When Error had to walk to a different spot in the kitchen, Outer stumbled along behind him.   
  
"cuddle?" He would ask every so often, and Error would either ignore him or say no.   
  
"can we cuddle now?" He asked again, this time, accompanied by a line of kisses up Error's jaw.   
  
Error tried and failed to hide his shiver.   
  
"please?" He finished with one last kiss as close to Error's mouth as he could get, and he could almost feel Error caving in.   
  
"... finE."   
  
So Outer pulled him towards the couch and they flopped on it, snuggling close together.   
  
They woke up to the fire alarms going off and Outer's brother screeching about wasted lasagna.

 

-*~HorrorDust~*-

  
"why do you think i'm dating you? because i love you? haven't you ever heard keep your friends close and your enemies closer?"   
  
Dust grinned at this and pulled Horror closer, tightening his grip on the others arms.   
  
"are we enemies if we have similar goals?"   
  
Horror allowed himself to be moved forward, a lazy grin on his face.   
  
"are we?"   
  
Dust growled, lunging forward and harshly smashing his teeth against Horror's. Horror gasped, parting his teeth, and Dust shoved his summoned tongue inside.   
  
There was no love in the action.   
  
It was a fight.   
  
Horror returned the kiss with as much aggression as he could, seeing as Dust had a very tight grip on both his arms. He struggled to free himself, Dust's phalanges starting to rip into the fabric of his jacket.   
  
Dust growled lowly at this, pulling Horror flush against him. He released the other's arms and wrapped his own around the other monster, pulling back from the kiss. Before Horror could even do anything, Dust attacked his neck, leaving sharp nips all down the bone there. Horror gasped, and wrapped his free arms around Dust, digging his phalanges into Dust's hoodie, leaving tears in the fabric.   
  
"Dammit Horror," Dust snarled against his neck, unhinging his jaw and biting down harshly on Horror's clavicle. Both monsters heard the crack before Horror yelped and pushed Dust away, now cradling the cracked bone.   
  
Dust scoffed.   
  
"pain wimp."   
  
"shut up."


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~~fluff/romance~~  
> -~little to no romance~-  
> *~angst~*  
> *~~angst to fluff~~*  
> ~~*fluff to angst~~*  
> ~*-dark-*~
> 
> (also, for those of you who don't know what dreamswap is, it's by [onebizarrekai](http://onebizarrekai.tumblr.com) on tumblr, and it's freaking amazing go check it out)  
> ((EDIT: because im an idiot, i forgot to mention that "DS" means "DreamSwap". "SwapScreen" and "Inswapnia" are also DreamSwap ships))

**~~SciFresh~~**

 

"do you know how to kiss? because, uh, i don't."  
  
Sci fiddled with his hands nervously, not meeting Fresh's eyes. Did Fresh even know what kissing was, and what it meant?  
  
"Yeah, sure Sci! I kiss people all the time!" Fresh grinned. Then, he reached out to cup Sci's face in his hands and kissed him.  
  
Sci's eyes widened in surprise, and he pushed Fresh away, face flushed and shocked.  
  
Fresh only looked confused.  
  
"Did I do somethin' wrong?"  
  
Thoroughly flustered, Sci tried to collect his thoughts.  
  
"Fresh, do you uh... do you know what k-kissing means?"  
  
"Ain't it like, friendly mouth touching? Dat's what Geno told me. At least, I think it was Geno..." Fresh trailed off, and Sci took this moment to compose himself. He was a scientist, not some anime schoolgirl!  
  
"kissing is, um, a form of intimacy, shared between people who are in a romantic relationship, or in other terms, dating."  
  
"Oh." Fresh frowned in thought. "Does that mean dat if you kiss someone you're dating?"  
  
"well, not always. you have to agree to date someone to be dating." Sci pushed his glasses up.  
  
"Oh." Fresh frowned again. "Are we dating?"  
  
"oh! uh... well, we're as close to that as we can get i suppose."  
  
"So dat means I can kiss you, right?"  
  
"yes!" Sci burst out, then flushed with embarrassment. "i mean uh-"  
  
Fresh didn't seem to mind the outburst though, simply placing his hands on Sci's shoulders and softly pressing their mouths together.  
  
Sci definitely didn't mind this.

 

**~~Errorlust~~**

 

“i’m scaREd.”  
  
“it’s okay to be scared.” Lust gave Error a reassuring smile, reaching out and resting his hand on the couch between them. “but i’m not going to force you to do anything.”  
  
Sitting on the couch beside him, Error let out a shuddering breath. He lifted his hand and moved it to hover over Lust’s, retreating just before their hands touched.  
  
“um, maybE yOu cOuld… can yOu clOsE yOuR EyEs?”  
  
Lust only smiled and did what Error asked.  
  
Taking a deep breath again, Error raised his hand and placed it on top of Lust’s.  
  
When he didn’t immediately die, he let out a relieved breath, and, seeing Lust smile at the touch, interlaced their fingers.  
  
Lust opened his eyes, crinkled with his grin.  
  
“i knew you could do it.”

 

***~Nightcross~***

 

"please... i need you."  
  
Nightmare huffed and narrowed his one functioning eye.  
  
"You don't need me, you want me. Unfortunately for you, not everyone gets what they want."  
  
He could feel the negative feelings before they showed on Cross's face. Anger, sadness, and a surge of desperation. He couldn't be sure of what Cross would do.  
  
"i'm not sure what i expected."  
  
Nightmare tensed as Cross spoke. Cross was powerful, and Nightmare didn't want to waste his time possibly fighting him. But Cross made no moves to attack.  
  
"i kinda knew you'd reject me too." He laughed a little, and raised a hand to wipe at his eyes.  
  
"it's okay. i'll forget this even happened and move on." Cross gave him a broken smile, then turned to walk away.  
  
Curiously, Nightmare had never felt worse.

 

***~Inswapnia~***

 

"Don't you die on me!" Dream demanded, cupping Error's face and bringing his closer. Error lay in Dream's lap, coughing up both dust and marrow.  
  
"D-Dream. It's okay." Error smiled sadly, only to gasp when Dream harshly pressed their foreheads together.  
  
"No, it's not! I just... We just..." Dream seemed to lose his aggressive edge, letting out a shuddering breath. "I can't lose you too. _I can't lose you too_."  
  
Error weakly lifted a hand to rest it on Dream's cheek.  
  
"It's okay. We-" Error coughed harshly, and more marrow dribbled out of his mouth. "W-we'll meet again."  
  
"Not again, not again, Error I can't lose you too, please, _please_."  
  
Error smiled weakly.  
  
"I love you..."  
  
As Error closed his eyes, Dream leaned down and pressed a kiss to his mouth.  
  
"I love you too..."  
  
Error gave one last hum of contentment before he faded away into dust.

 

**~*-Swapscreen-*~**

 

"I'm scared."  
  
Blueberry smiled down at him, pulling him close and leaning down to whisper to him.  
  
"Too bad."  
  
Error trembled violently at both the words and the touch, struggling to get out of Blueberry's grip.  
  
"Why are you trying to get away, Error?" Blueberry giggled, his grip on Error iron strong.  
  
"I'm scared, I'm scared-!" Error gasped, thrashing around now, forcing Blueberry to let him go. He stumbled a few feet away before tripping over his own feet and falling to the ground.  
  
Blueberry crouched over him.  
  
"You can't get away, Error."  
  
Blueberry's eyes gleamed.  
  
"You belong to me."

 

***~~DS AcrossNightTerrors~~***

 

"I thought you loved me." Error snapped, tears threatening the corners of his eyes.  
  
"Error, please, we do love you!" Cross pleaded, reaching out towards him. Error shied away, glaring at both Nightmare and Cross.  
  
"You've been excluding me from everything lately, and neither of you will _talk to me!_ " Error's voice cracked.  
  
"Did I do something wrong?" He whispered, reaching up under his glasses to wipe at his eyes.  
  
"Error no, you didn't do anything wrong." Nightmare spoke this time, glancing at Cross, who nodded.  
  
"We were trying to surprise you, but..." Cross shuffled nervously and looked down.  
  
"Error, we want to marry you." Nightmare stated bluntly. "We've been trying to figure out how to propose to you, but I guess there's no time like now, right?"  
  
Error stared at them. He let out a sob, then rushed forward into Nightmare and Cross's arms.  
  
"Yes, I'll marry you, I'll marry both of you." He cried, and they sank to the floor in a hug.  
  
"Good, 'cause uh... We need your help picking out rings."  
  
Error pulled back, still teary eyed, and stared at both Cross and Nightmare.  
  
"Y-... Oh my God."

 

**~~Errorcross~~**

 

"what? yOu think yOu'RE thE Only OnE suffERing?"  
  
Cross glared up at Error.  
  
"i mean, i'm forcing you to sit here and watch this hell of a movie, so yeah, i know you're suffering."  
  
"cROss, plEasE why aRE yOu making us watch this, i thOught yOu lOvEd mE."  
  
"I do love you, but I'm being paid with chocolate."  
  
Error squinted at his boyfriend.  
  
"i fEEl bEtRayEd. cROss aRE yOu gOing tO lEavE mE fOR thE chOcOlatE."  
  
Cross turned his head to squint at him in confusion.  
  
"Oh my gOd, cROss, dOEs this mEan that yOu'RE bElla. do i havE tO fight the chOcOlatE fOR yOuR lOvE. am i EdwaRd. cROss hOly shit."  
  
"Error what the actual fuck. It's obviously the chocolate that's Bella, I'm Jakob and you're still Edward."  
  
"aRE yOu tElling mE that EdwaRd and jakOb gEt tOgEthER in thE End."  
  
"no i'm telling you that they SHOULD HAVE. I have SO MANY FANFICTIONS about how Twilight SHOULD HAVE BEEN."  
  
"yOu'RE a fucking dORk."

 

**-~Inswapnia~-**

 

"It's time to say goodbye." Dream whispered, and Error shuddered, pulling himself closer to the guardian.  
  
"D-Dream I don't want to let them go. Not yet." Error murmured into Dream's jacket.  
  
"Don't you want a world of paradise? Those two were only using you for trivial things. Don't you want to make your own choices?"  
  
Error frowned.  
  
"Nightmare and Cross didn't use me... Did they..?"  
  
"If you're having doubts about your friends, are they really even your friends?"  
  
Error stayed silent.  
  
"... You kill people."  
  
Dream laughed.  
  
"Error, you misunderstand. We rid the multiverse of criminals. We save both people and monsters in need. We spread positivity. The goal of Justice Reigns is to achieve the perfect world, the perfect multiverse. You can be apart of our paradise."  
  
Error felt a sense of calm wash over him. Maybe leaving Nightmare and Cross wouldn't be that bad.  
  
Maybe Dream really was right.

 

**~~AcrossNightErrors~~**

 

“You two are not making me wear that.“  


Error and Cross pouted, most likely trying to get a different reaction out of him. He wasn’t going to give them the satisfaction.  


“aw, why not nightmare?”  


“Because these kinds of things usually always end badly.”  


“night, it’s just a dREss.”  


Nightmare glared at the article of clothing held between both Cross and Error.  


“It’s pink.”  


Cross and Error looked at the dress, then back up at Nightmare.  


“yeah, and?”  


Nightmare sniffed disdainfully.  


“I refuse to have that color anywhere near me.”  


Cross and Error grinned simultaneously. Nightmare narrowed his eyes.  


“sO, what i’m hEaRing is, yOu’ll wEaR thE dREss if it isn’t pink?”  


Nightmare gaped at them. He went from disgust to resigned acceptance in about half a second and sighed.  


“You know what as long as it’s a dark color I don’t care.”  


Cross and Error dropped the dress and tackled Nightmare in a hug, Error letting out a little cheer.  


“nightmaRE dOEs this mEan wE gEt tO gO dREss shOpping?”

  
“… You know what, let’s go right now.”

 

***~~Errorcross~~***

 

"how many times do i need to kiss you to remind you that i love you?"  
  
Cross held Error's face in his hands, wiping at the drying tear tracks. Before Error could do anything, Cross leaned forward again and pressed their mouths together, soft and slow, letting his soul resonate with love.  
  
They pulled away, but still stayed close, foreheads resting against each other.  
  
Error, with his eyes still closed and wet with tears, spoke in a broken voice.  
  
"why? why dO yOu lOvE mE? i'vE nEvEr dOnE anything wORth lOvE."  
  
Cross kissed him again, humming when Error returned it.  
  
"it isn't your actions that decide whether you deserve love or not. if that was true, neither of us would deserve love. i love you for who you are, not what you've done."  
  
"but i'vE dOnE sO many bad things. i'm nOt a gOOd pERsOn tO bE aROund. i'm nOt a gOOd pERsOn tO lOvE."  
  
"Error, look at me."  
  
Error opened his eyes at the demand, meeting Cross's furious gaze.  
  
"if i thought you were a bad person i would not have agreed to date you. it's not the actions you take that determine whether you deserve love or not."  
  
Cross's gaze softened, and he lightly kissed Error again.  
  
"i love you for you."

 

**~*-GenoDust-*~**

 

“you look gorgeous, all wrapped up for me.”  


Geno shivered at the words, his hands tied behind his back with his own jacket and with Dust wrapped around him from behind, he didn’t really feel quite safe.  


“whatever is the matter, dear?” Dust crooned, grabbing Geno by the chin and forcing him to look over his shoulder. Geno yelped at the sudden jerk of his head, but stayed silent otherwise.  


Dust’s eyes glowed softly, a lazy grin on his face. He was relaxed.  


Geno’s eyes were shrunken with fear, pinpricks rapidly searching for a way out of this. Dust frowned and yanked his head further back to face him. Geno let out a cry of pain.  


“you look at me, and only at me.”  


Tears were beginning to prick at his eyes but he tried to force them down, staring only at Dust’s red rimmed eye lights.  


Dust smiled.  


“see, isn’t that better?”  


Was he supposed to respond? Or would Dust punish him for speaking?  


Dust dropped his smile.  


“you are to answer me when I speak to you.”  


Immediately, Geno nodded.  


“y-yes, yes, it is better, it’s so much better.”  


Dust grinned happily, humming as he placed a kiss on Geno’s cheek. His hand fingered the magic limiting collar around Geno’s neck, and Geno tried not to breathe so much.  


“see, that’s really all you had to do!”

 

**~~NightErrorDream~~**

 

“i’m sO tiREd, i can’t slEEp.” Error muttered under his breath as he entered the room and proceeded to flop between Dream and Nightmare, who were sitting on opposite sides of the couch.

Dream and Nightmare exchanged a glance, then turned their attention back to the skeleton on the couch between them.

“Error, when was the last time you slept?”

Error shifted to look at Nightmare, eyes half closed, and trying to focus.

“uh, i think… maybE a wEEk agO?”

“Error, sleep is important!” Dream wrung his hands nervously, wanting to reach out, but also not wanting to make Error freak out at the touch. He settled for scooting a little closer.

Error yawned, bringing a hand up to his mouth. Involuntarily, both Dream and Nightmare yawned as well.

“slEEp is fOR thE wEak. ’s nOt likE i nEEd it.”

Dream looked like he was about to combust.

“Yes, you do, Error,” Nightmare snapped. At both Dream and Error’s looks of surprise, he felt a rare flush rise to his face. Despite himself, he continued talking. “Taking care of yourself is not weakness.”

While Error and Dream stared, Nightmare huffed and turned his gaze away. When he felt something cuddle into his side, he yelped and looked back.

Error was slumped against him, eyes fluttering closed.

“dREam, yOu tOO.” Error cracked open one eye to look over at Dream, lifting a hand to wave him over.

Dream didn’t argue, instead scooting the rest of the way across the couch and curling into Error’s side.

Nightmare sighed, relaxing into the couch and letting Error and Dream cuddle him. He lifted a tendril and wrapped it around them, pulling them a little closer.

And they all fell asleep.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> oof another 3000+ words

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> also i probably should have said this before, but "DS" is "DreamSwap" oops
> 
> [onebizarrekai](http://onebizarrekai.tumblr.com) owns dreamswap 
> 
> u should uh  
> definitely go check it out

***~Inswapnia~***

 

“I’m a fool. How could I think you would have wanted me? Nobody does and nobody will.”

 

Dream glanced back at Error with narrowed eyes, his wings rustling slightly.

 

“You are a fool, to think I would love you.” Dream turned his face away from Error. “I did not let you join Justice Reigns because I loved you.”

 

Error let out a shuddering breath, the rejection stinging through him and hurting more than he’d like to admit.

 

“So what now, then…?” He murmured, having gone surprisingly numb.

 

“You go. You leave and do the job I assigned to you. And you forget that this ever happened. It is not important.” Dream ordered, colder than Error had ever heard him before.

 

“… Yes sir.” Error mumbled defeatedly. He would not cry. He would not.

 

“Error, one last thing. What is the most important goal in the Multiverse?”

 

“The happiness and peace of all who live within.” Error recited, monotonously.

 

“Good. You may go.”

 

Error took a deep breath and calmly walked out of the room. The moment the door clicked shut, he fled down the halls, away from Dream, to as far as he could get.

 

Dream held his head high, refusing to let his wings drop. When Error left, they trembled, and he fell to his knees with his wings.

 

He would not cry.

 

He would not.

 

**~~Nightcross~~**

 

“Why is there an orange rind on your head.” Nightmare asked in exasperation, staring down at Cross, who was actually sitting in a pile of trash. Across the room, Error huffed angrily and warped away at the sight of Nightmare.

 

“heh, funny story…”

 

“No, nevermind, I don’t want to hear it.” Nightmare turned around, sighing in irritation. “Clean that up and go wash yourself, you reek.”

 

Before he could walk away, the trash heap behind him made a rustling noise, and arms wrapped around him. He stiffened at the hug.

 

“You aren’t exactly that nice to smell either.” Cross commented, resting his cheek on Nightmare’s shoulder and grinning.

 

“Cross, do what I told you to do.” Nightmare kept his gaze straight, refusing to look down at the other.

 

“Nah, I don’t wanna. Besides, Error’s the one who dumped it in here.” Cross shrugged. “He made the mess, he should clean it up, right?”

 

“Normally, but I’m willing to bet you said something dumb to provoke him.” He absolutely refused to look down, because he knew if he did he’d give in to Cross’s pleading looks.

 

“You have so little faith in me.”

 

“Cross you’re an fumbling idiot.”

 

Cross sputtered, gasping in mock outrage. Or maybe it was real outrage. Nightmare didn’t care enough to check.

 

“Wow, that was super rude.”

 

“Do you still have that fucking orange rind on your head.”

 

Cross huffed, pulling away from the hug.

 

“Nightmare you are so rude.”

 

“You chose this. You got yourself into the mess that is me.”

 

“… I feel like you want me to regret it and that makes me love you more.”

 

Nightmare sputtered this time, fighting back an actual blush.

 

“I hate you.”

 

“No you don’t.”

 

***~~DestructiveDeath~~***

 

“i lOvE yOu sO much, but i dOn’t knOw hOw lOng it’s gOing tO last.”

 

Death froze at the sentence from Error. He was never usually open about how he felt about Death, though he knew. And Error was never one to worry about the future.

 

“Error? Are you alright?”

 

Error shifted in his spot, eyes trained on the white floor.

 

“i mEan, RElatiOnships nEvER sEEm tO last.”

 

Death scooted closer to the other, wanting to reassure him, but also keeping in mind Error’s fear of touch. They weren’t quite at that stage where Error was comfortable receiving touches, though he’d been trying.

 

“Error, what makes you think i could possibly want to end this?”

 

Error shifted again, this time turning his face away and seeming to cave in on himself.

 

“i’m nOt a gOOd pERsOn. yOu Of all pEOplE shOuld knOw that. i’vE muRdEREd sO many…”

 

“Error, you think i care about what you’ve done in the past? all i care about is you.”

 

Error finally turned to face him, and Death felt his soul drop at the sight of tears in the other’s eyes.

 

“oh Error…”

 

He scooted closer and held up his arms in invitation. Error leaned into his hold, shaking with silent tears.

 

“Error, there is no way i’ll let go of you that easily, okay?” Death whispered, wrapping his arms around Error and gently petting his skull.

 

“y-yOu dEsERvE sO much bEttER, thERE’s nO pOssiblE way-”

 

“Error.”

 

Error sniffled, looking up at Death.

 

“Error, i’m going to kiss you, okay?”

 

At Error’s surprised nod, Death leaned down and pressed their mouths together. When he pulled back, he rested his forehead against Error’s, looking straight into his eyes.

 

“shouldn’t i decide what i deserve? shouldn’t i decide what i want? because Error, i want you. i don’t care if you’ve done bad things or if you think i don’t love you, i still do, and i am always willing to prove it to you.”

 

Error let out a little sob of relief, and then pulled Death down into another kiss.

 

**~~Fervaris~~**

 

**[Note: Polaris is a firststar shipkid owned by[gallifreyan-pal](https://gallifreyan-pal.tumblr.com/post/158249799315/so-i-discovered-i-really-like-drawing-ship), and Fervid is a scilust shipkid owned by [thedork2life](https://thedork2life.tumblr.com/post/161869430870/love-doctor-yes-here-it-is-my-scilust-child).]**

 

“So… Hades, Cerberus, Kronos, and… _Spot?_ ”

 

Polaris grinned, throwing his arms up. Behind him were his four gaster blasters.

 

“I know, aren’t they great?”

 

“Why… the name ‘Spot’?” Fervid glanced up at the blaster to the far right. At noticing the attention, it perked up happily.

 

“Because, you can’t have dogs without naming at least one of them 'Spot’! It’d be a crime.” Polaris scoffed, turning and backing up to stand beside Fervid. The giant skulls hovered just before them.

 

“Polaris, these are not dogs. These are your gaster blasters.” Fervid turned his head to look at his friend, a blank look on his face.

 

“Oh come on. They practically act like dogs anyways, see?” Polaris summoned four bones, holding them up for the blasters to see. They visibly perked up, making occasional yipping noises that sounded more like the humming of a laser.

 

When Polaris threw the bones, they scattered, picking around to find them.

 

The end of Fervid’s mouth twitched in a smile.

 

“See, they act exactly like dogs. In conclusion, they must be dogs. Therefore, at least one of them must be named Spot.” Polaris made his voice just a little higher in an imitation of the skeleton next to him.

 

“Haha, very funny, Polaris. I don’t sound like that.” Fervid crossed his arms, turning away to watch one of the blasters dig a bone out of a bush.

 

“You do! And you sound like a dork.” Polaris teased. Fervid sighed and pulled Polaris down to kiss his cheek. Instantly, Polaris quieted, his mouth dropping wide and a blush spreading across his face. Fervid gave him a small smile.

 

“Now who’s the dork?”

 

**-~BlueberryJam~-**

 

As soon as Blue opened the door, he stumbled backwards at the sudden weight of the monster clinging to him, their body shaking with sobs.

 

“Ink! What happened?” Blue asked, concern shining in his voice as he wrapped his arms around Ink and hugged the slightly taller monster closer. Ink only continued to sob, crying into Blue’s shoulder.

 

Error walked around the corner, took one look at the two of them, and swiftly turned around, clearly intending to not involve himself at all.

 

“Error!”

 

The retreating monster winced at the sharp tone, and turned to face Blue again. Blue gave him a stern glare, rubbing circles into Ink’s back, trying to calm the other while still appearing threatening.

 

“h-hEy, bluE, what’s up?” Error gave a nervous grin.

 

“What happened?” Blue asked pointedly, still unamused.

 

“He called me a wet noodle!” Ink sobbed out before Error could say anything. The latter crossed his arms, glaring at Ink’s back.

 

“damn stRaight.”

 

Blue gave a heavy sigh, gently prying Ink off of him and giving Error a disappointed look.

 

“Ink,” Blue took a deep breath, looking into Ink’s eyes, “You are the wettest noodle I’ve ever seen.”

 

Ink gaped at him, crocodile tears still rolling down his face. Error snorted with laughter, doubling over wheezing.

 

“I can’t believe you, I thought you’d be on my side!” Ink whined, wiping his fake tears away. Blue shrugged, turning to walk away.

 

“I don’t tell lies, Ink.”

 

As he walked away, all he could hear was the indignant screech from Ink and the dying laughter of Error.

 

***~DestructiveDeath~***

 

“you’re not allowed to die on me!”

 

Death held Error’s body carefully in his arms, his hands reaching up to cup the other’s face. Error laughed weakly.

 

“sO, yOu did cOmE fOR mE aftER all. i wOndEREd if yOu EvER wOuld. was staRting tO think i was immORtal.”

 

“no, shut up! i can’t…” Death shuddered, then hiccupped. “i can’t…”

 

“dEath, kill mE. dOn’t lEt mE stay hERE any lOngER than i havE tO.”

 

“i can’t lose you too!”

 

Error stayed silent this time, whether in shock or an odd kind of sorrow, he didn’t know.

 

“dEath, what dO yOu mEan?”

 

“i mean i…” Death stopped, letting out a sob. A tear escaped, rolling down his face, and he tried to continue. “i mean that you mean a lot to me, and i’m not ready to let you go.”

 

Error sighed weakly.

 

“hOw cOuld sOmEOnE likE mE pOssibly mEan sO much tO sOmEOnE likE yOu?”

 

Death sobbed again, and he burst out, “because i love you, Error!”

 

Error’s eyes widened in shock, and he drew in a shuddering breath.

 

“what…?”

 

“i love you, Error…” Death whispered softly this time, his hold on the other tightening slightly.

 

Error trembled, then, he lifted a hand and weakly tugged on the collar of Death’s robe.

 

Death leaned down, Error cupped his face, and then, they pulled themselves close, pressing their mouths together.

 

And even though Error was going to die very soon, all that mattered was this moment.

 

**~~DS AcrossNightErrors~~**

 

“Dude… That is not a taco.”

 

Error paused, the hand holding the taco halfway to his mouth.

 

“Uh? Yeah it is?”

 

Cross stared at him in disbelief.

 

“You call that, that meat burrito, a taco?”

 

“Cross it’s a soft taco.”

 

“TACOS ARE SUPPOSED TO BE CRUNCHY.” Cross screeched indignantly, his own untouched taco sitting in front of him. From across the table, Nightmare sighed and dropped his face in his hands.

 

“Both of you shut up and eat your food.”

 

“How am I supposed to eat when that abomination to taco-kind is right there?”

 

Error rolled his eyes and took a bite, ignoring Cross’s offended spluttering. Nightmare groaned and looked up at Cross.

 

“Can you just chill out this is the first taco bell food we’ve had in months, we should be celebrating, not fighting over Error’s disgusting food choice.”

 

“HA!”

 

“You know, Nightmare’s right, we should be celebrating.” Error set his taco down and stood, leaning across the table to kiss Cross, smiling at the mildly disgusted look he received upon pulling back.

 

“I cannot believe you kissed me with meat burrito on your mouth. I’ve been tainted.”

 

Error laughed and sat back down, before turning to face Nightmare, the same mischievous smile on his face.

 

“Oh no you don’t-” Nightmare started to lean away, and was promptly held in place by Error’s strings, while said monster leaned in and kissed him too.

 

“C'mon Night,” Error grinned, “You had a good plan for once, and we all managed to pull it off.”

 

“Raiding a taco bell was the best idea you’ve ever had ever.” Cross chipped in, having finally started eating his own food.

 

“Wait, wait Error, hold him still I wanna-” Cross stood, leaning over the table to meet Nightmare’s mouth with his. When he pulled back, both he and Error laughed at the pout on his face.

 

“I hate you both.”

 

But even as Nightmare said it, his mouth curled into a smile.

 

**-~DS Dreammare~-**

 

“I trusted you.”

 

“Oh yeah? You did?”

 

Dream threw back the covers and sat up, glaring at the skeleton seated across the room. Nightmare grinned viciously, still holding his violin up and ready.

 

Dream’s eyes narrowed.

 

“Don’t even think about it.”

 

Nightmare raised his hand, brought the bow to the strings, and then, brought it down, rendering a loud screeching sound.

 

“NIGHTMARE!”

 

Dream lunged towards the other, and Nightmare cursed, fleeing from the room and laughing gleefully.

 

As he fled down the halls of Justice Reigns, he pushed people out of the way, laughing the whole time.

 

“Nightmare, get back here!” Dream shouted from somewhere behind him.

 

“Gotta catch me!” He yelled back, cackling.

 

He only made it a few feet farther when arms wrapped around him and picked him up.

 

“Caught you!”

 

“No!”

 

Dream held on to him, walking a few steps before sitting against the wall with Nightmare in his lap.

 

“Do you know how we deal with criminals, Nighty?”

 

Nightmare froze, and then struggled harder than before.

 

“No, no Dream don’t! No-!” Nightmare’s pleas were cut of by a burst of laughter, Dream’s hands having moved to tickle his sides. “N-No stop no!”

 

Dream stopped, laughing as Nightmare turned to punch him on the shoulder.

 

“You love me.”

 

“I know, and I hate it.”

 

**~*-DS Dreammare-*~**

 

“Where is my brother? I know you aren’t him… Where is he?”

 

The parasite in his brother’s body grinned up at him.

 

“Ha, I have no idea what you’re talking about, bro!”

 

Dream growled, grabbing the parasite by the collar and lifting him up, eyes flashing gold.

 

“Give him back.”

 

“Give who back?”

 

“Do not play games with me, parasite. My brother.”

 

Fresh grinned down at him, the parasite in his brother’s eye moving to show itself, wrapped around his soul.

 

“You never cared about him before though! But when he’s in danger of me? You’re having a real wacky reaction to that!”

 

Dream said nothing, his eyes narrowing.

 

In his grip, the parasite moved his arms up to a mock thinking position.

 

“Could you and Nightmare be connected somehow? Like some sort of destiny bond?”

 

“Stop spouting nonsense.” Dream growled, shaking the parasite lightly. “You are a bigger menace than my brother. I care less about getting rid of him than I do you.”

 

Fresh grinned.

 

“Ah, but you know I’m right! It ain’t cool to lie! See, if that weren’t true, you’d let me kill him! You wouldn’t have to deal with him anymore, and all because he up and got himself possessed. His fault. But I’m right. Now that he’s in danger of dying, you only care because you’ll die too!”

 

“Shut up, or I’ll tear you out of him myself.”

 

Fresh grinned, retreating back into Nightmare’s skull.

 

And his brother screamed.

 

**~*-Swapscreen-*~**

 

“I will never let you go~”

 

“I know.”

 

Blue huffed, wrapping his arms around the skeleton in his lap and resting his head on his shoulder.

 

“Don’t be a smartass, Error.”

 

Error rolled his eyes, knitting needles clacking faintly.

 

“Yeah, sure, I love you too, Blue.”

 

Blue smiled, pressing a skeleton kiss to Error’s cheek.

 

“You belong to me.”

 

Error scoffed playfully and leaned back into Blue’s hold.

 

“I belong to you.”

 

“And no one else,” Blue added, nuzzling his face into Error’s neck. Error laughed quietly.

 

“And no one else.” He repeated, humming happily.

 

“And Nightmare and Cross?” Blue asked, and Error stiffened.

 

Because deep down, he knew those names, he knew he knew those names, but he couldn’t put a face or personality to either of them.

 

“Who are you talking about, Blue?” He asked, straining for any memory of them, and at another kiss from Blue, he found his vague memory of even their names beginning to fall away.

 

“No one. Nobody you know.” Blue happily placed kisses down Error’s neck, his hold on the other tightening slightly. “I love you, Error. I love you a lot.”

 

Error smiled.

 

Finally Blue was making sense again.

 

“I love you too, Blue. I love you a lot.” He repeated, and snuggled into the other’s warmth, dropping the needles off to the side in favor of pulling himself closer.

 

Blue grinned, eyes lighting up with stars.

 

This was perfect.

 

***~GenoDust~***

 

“Don’t give up… Not now, please.”

 

Geno let out a small laugh.

 

“What’s the point?”

 

“You’ve come this far-”

 

“And for what?”

 

Dust reached a hand up to cup the face of the dying monster laying in his arms. He refused to cry, to shiver, to show weakness.

 

“You can’t give up. You can’t let Chara win.” Dust whispered, and Geno scoffed, before being sent into a coughing fit. Blood and dust spewed out of his mouth with every convulsion.

 

“Nah. Why bother? I wasn’t supposed to exist anyways.”

 

Geno laughed again, his eyelight dimming and his glitches fading, leaving his marred skull visible.

 

“What happened to your determination, then?” Dust demanded to know, and Geno snuggled into him, closing his one functioning eye.

 

“I gave up.”

 

Dust stayed silent, and only now did he start trembling, shaking with unshed tears.

 

“And why did you choose my universe to come die?”

 

Geno hummed, smiling with his eye still closed.

 

“Your face is the last one I wanted to see.”

 

Geno opened his eye and stared up at Dust.

 

“I want peace, Dust. I want to be free.”

 

Dust trembled again, watching the monster die in his arms, knowing he couldn’t do anything to stop it.

 

“I love you, Dust. Goodbye…”

 

And then, he was gone.

 

**-~DS Drink~-**

 

“I swear I’m not mad… But seriously, what the actual fuck?”

 

Ink grimaced from where he lay sprawled. Paint cans lay spilled all around him, with splatters of it on the (previously blank) wall behind him.

 

“Surprise.” He waved his hands sheepishly from the floor.

 

“What were you even attempting to do, Ink?” Dream stared down at the huge mess on the floor, trying not to show that he actually was angry.

 

“I was trying to paint the wall. I fell.” Ink answered shortly, glancing off to the side and frowning.

 

Dream sighed, turning to leave.

 

“Well, you’d better be able to clean all this up.”

 

Ink huffed, pulling himself to his feet and mock saluting.

 

“On it, boss.”

 

When Dream had gone, Ink snapped his fingers, pulling the spilled ink off the floor and into his palm.

 

“Well.” He turned and stared up at the wall. “There goes that confession idea.”

 

He tossed the ink at the wall, and it made a satisfying splattering noise when it hit.

 

Ink sighed, staring up at the new splotch.

 

“If I do confess, it’s gotta be big,” He muttered aloud, sitting down on the floor. “Because he won’t believe me otherwise. But even if I go all out, who’s to say that he even wants me?”

 

Ink scoffed, and dropped his head into his hands.

 

“I’m such a mess.”

**Author's Note:**

> okay so here's the thing
> 
> feel free to go to my [Tumblr](http://faemytho.tumblr.com) and send me a sentence and a pair in my inbox. you can be as specific or as vague as you want; i'll write it anyways
> 
> an example would be
> 
> ""marry me." but. firststar with a sad error bean pining after outer"
> 
> you can throw in any character you want, tell me angst, tell me fluff, but if you leave it open im using the freedom you gave me lmao
> 
> ~i will not do anything explicit: if you ask for something like that you will be ignored~
> 
> *finger guns


End file.
